Siostry Black
by MeRY1990
Summary: Autor - BellaPur - "Black Roses" , tłumaczenie - MeRY. Miniminiaturki o dorastaniu sióstr Black i wpływ Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków na dorastające dziewczynki. Andromeda/Narcyza/Bellatrix . Nowy rozdział! 15/11/13 Bardzo proszę o komentarze!
1. Bella

„Bella"

Cyzia była jedyną, która mogła mnie powstrzymać. Była też jedyną, która się mnie nie bała. Dlaczego? Bo wiedziała, że nigdy w życiu bym jej nie skrzywdziła.

Kiedy przyszła na świat, matka bała się dać mi ją na ręce. W sumie miała powód. Upuściłam już parę razy Dromedę (już nawet nie wiem, ile razy konkretnie), zdążyłam złamać jej rękę dwukrotnie i zepchnąć ze schodów. Z całym uznaniem - zawsze umiała odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. Lubię myśleć, że to ja jestem wyłącznym powodem tego, że była chyba najbardziej uodpornioną i twardą dwulatką, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała. A sińce na skórze jeszcze bardziej to podkreślały.

Ale w chwili, gdy matka pozwoliła mi przez chwilę potrzymać Narcyzę, od razu spostrzegłam, że ona zupełnie różni się od Dromedy. Była inna. Wyglądała na taką... _kruchą_. Wiedziałam już, że gdy ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek odważy się ją tknąć i sprawi, że te śliczne niebieskie oczka zaczną płakać, ten będzie miał ze mną do czynienia.

- Pozwól mi ją potrzymać, Bella! No pozwól! – jęczała obok Dromeda.

Odwróciłam się i obrzuciłam ją groźnym spojrzeniem, takim, z jakiego w późniejszym okresie byłam słynna jako śmierciożerca. Ona nawet się nie wystraszyła. Nawet nie wzdrygnęła.

- Nie, jesteś za mała. Mogłabyś ją upuścić.

I oddałam małe, jasnowłose zawiniątko do rąk matki, która patrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Wiesz, Bello – powiedziała, kładąc maleństwo do starej, drewnianej kołyski z wyrytym herbem Blacków na przodzie, niegdyś należącej do mnie i Dromedy. – Myślę, że stajesz się coraz bardziej delikatna.

Kiedy popatrzyłam na śpiącą cichutko Narcyzę, uświadomiłam sobie, że to może być prawda. Delikatna? Tak, ale tylko dla tej małej istotki, leżącej przede mną. Pocałowałam ją w czoło i odwróciwszy się, potraktowałam Dromedę dosyć bolesnym policzkiem.

- Nie, NIE jestem _delikatna_! – podkreśliłam i wyszłam z pokoju, kiedy Dromeda zaczęła pojękiwać z bólu.

Miałam cztery lata, ale już wtedy musiałam zadbać o swoją reputację, prawda?


	2. Andromeda

„Dromeda"

Nigdy nie byłam wystarczająco dobra. Przez pierwsze lata było tylko: „ a Bella to", „a Bella tamto" i „och, Andromedo, dlaczego nie możesz być taka jak Bella?".

Tak, bo Bellatrix zawsze była tą lepszą. Jej włosy były ciemniejsze, oczy bardziej szare, a skóra jaśniejsza. Najlepiej pasowała do rodziny Blacków.

Nigdy nie splamiła też naszego czystokrwistego nazwiska. Co jeszcze mogę dodać? Zawsze jej się udawało uniknąć kary. Przykładowo - Bella „przypadkowo" złamała nogę drugiej dziewczynce: „mała, plugawa półkrwista dziewczyna, najwyraźniej zasłużyła sobie na to, prawda, kochanie?". Gdy natomiast ja popchnęłam jakąś koleżankę na ulicy: „bijatyka nie jest odpowiednią rozrywką dla dziewczynek, Andromedo!".

Nie ważne, co zrobiła Bella, ale rodzice zawsze mieli dla niej wytłumaczenie. Kiedy ja zrobiłam to samo, była tylko awantura. Tak, ona była jedynym oczkiem w głowie mamy i taty. Uwielbiali ją.

W sumie... ja też ją lubiłam. Swego czasu była najlepszą starszą siostrą na świecie. Choć nigdy nie traktowała mnie jak dziecko, jak inni członkowie rodziny, i sporą część swojego wolnego czasu spędzała na „umilaniu" mi życia docinkami i bolesnymi kuksańcami, ale nie obchodziło mnie to zbytnio. Odpłacałam jej tym samym. Chociaż nigdy nie wygrałam z nią żadnej walki na pięści, to skóra Belli była w takim samym stopniu poharatana bliznami jak moja.

W końcu pojawiła się Narcyza. Kompletne przeciwieństwo Bellatrix. Jej malutka twarz wręcz promieniała. Jaśniutkie włosy, niebieskie oczka... Tak – pomyślałam – wreszcie ktoś młodszy i jeszcze mniej _blackowaty_ ode mnie. Teraz nie będę jedyną, na którą zwala się całą winę.

Przeoczyłam jedną rzecz. Narcyza była piękniejsza ode mnie. Nawet od Bellatrix. Jedno spojrzenie tych niewinnych oczu i wszystko zdawało się być mniej ważne. Ojciec powtarzał: „nigdy nie można odmówić niczego Narcyzie". Była idealna. Najlepsza młodsza siostra na świecie. Nawet Bella tak myślała.

Widziałam zazdrość na jej twarzy, kiedy brała Narcyzę z kołyski. Ale była zauroczona. Wprost nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tej małej istoty, leżącej na jej rękach. Wtedy nie liczyło się nic. Była tylko ona i Cyzia.

Ale to także była moja młodsza siostra.

- Pozwól mi ją potrzymać, Bella! No pozwól!

Obrzuciła mnie swoim groźnym spojrzeniem. Jakby znowu stała się tą codzienną Bellatrix. Ale jak powiedziałam – byłam twarda i się nie ugięłam pod jej wzrokiem.

- Nie, jesteś za mała. Mogłabyś ją upuścić.

Byłam za mała. _Za mała?_ Bellatrix trzymała mnie, kiedy byłam niemowlęciem, a nawet upuściła kilka razy – mogłam odparować. Ale nie. Byłam _za mała_.

Kiedy przestałam się już borykać z tym problemem, spostrzegłam jak Bella oddaje Narcyzę matce, która po chwili rzekła zdziwiona:

- Wiesz, Bello, myślę, że stajesz się coraz bardziej delikatna.

To stwierdzenie nie mogło ujść uwadze mojej siostry i po chwili poczułam bolesny cios jej reki na twarzy. Zaczęłam popłakiwać cicho z bólu i usłyszałam tylko jej „nie, NIE jestem delikatna!" zanim wybiegła z pokoju.

Cały ten hałas, obudził Cyzię, która zaczęła płakać, wcale nie ciszej ode mnie.

Matka westchnęła tylko i posadziła mnie na łóżku. Wzięła następnie Narcyzę i mruczała jej do ucha. Posłuszna dziewczynka po chwili przestała płakać. Ja natomiast do takich się nie zaliczałam i szlochałam nadal.

- To boli, mamo! Boli...

- Wiem, córeczko, ale uspokój się.

- Nienawidzę Belii, chcę, żeby umarła!

- Andromedo! Zabraniam ci mówić w taki sposób o twojej siostrze!

- Ale...

- Dość!

Skrzywiłam się. A więc Belli się upiekło. _Znowu!_

- Chcesz potrzymać swoją siostrę przez chwilę, Dromedo?

W końcu z pomocą matki, objęłam kocyk, w który zawinięta była Narcyza. I nagle zrozumiałam, dlaczego Bellatrix była jak zahipnotyzowana.

Cyzia była idealna. Tak delikatna. Tak krucha.

Przecież każdy mógł ją zranić. Wiedziałam już, że gdy ktokolwiek odważy się ją tknąć będzie miał ze mną do czynienia. _Po prostu rozerwę go na strzępy_ – pomyślałam, kiedy mała istotka ziewnęła i wtuliła się w swój kocyk, żeby zasnąć. – _Rozerwę_...


	3. Narcyza

„Narcyza"

Jasne, żółte żonkile patrzyły na mnie z kartki. Również im się przyglądałam. Odłożyłam kredki.

- Dlaczego one się nie ruszają, mamo?

- Tylko postacie na portretach i fotografiach mają zdolność do poruszania się w ramach, przecież to wiesz, Cyziu.

To nic nie dało. Wpatrywałam się dalej.

- Och, kochana, nie bądź nie...

ŁUBUDU!

Żyrandol zatrząsł się lekko i począł bujać to w tę, to we w tę, kiedy zorientowałyśmy się, o co chodzi.

- A właśnie, że powiem! – z góry usłyszałyśmy cienki głos, który było słychać coraz głośnej w miarę jego przybliżania się.

- Nawet nie próbuj, Dromedo! Wracaj tu, słyszysz?

Moje siostry wpadły nagle do pokoju, a za nimi z głośnym hukiem zatrzasnęły się drzwi.

- Mamo, mamo, a Bella stłukła twój wazon! Ten pamiątkowy po Rosierach, warty pięćset galeonów i...

- Właśnie, że nie! To nieprawda, mamo. Po prostu rzuciłam kafla do Dromedy, a ona nie złapała i dlatego wazon...

- Kłamiesz, bo celowo rzuciłaś tak mocno, żebym...

- Wcale nie!

- Wcale tak!

- W takim razie jesteś głupią smarkulą, która nawet nie potrafi złapać durnej piłki!

- Zamknijcie się wreszcie!

Patrzyłam z uwagą, jak mama rozdziela moje siostry, a one wymachują jeszcze rękoma.

- Zastanówcie się tylko, jaki przykład dajecie waszej młodszej siostrze? Bijecie się, niczym jakieś przebrzydłe szlamy. A mój wazon? Cenna pamiątka rodzinna zniszczona! Poczekajcie, niech no wasz ojciec wróci!

Na te słowa, Bella uspokoiła się nieco.

- Bardzo nam przykro, mamo, że zniszczyłyśmy twój wazon...

- _My_? To ty go stłukłaś!

- Naprawdę, przepraszamy. Nie chciałyśmy. Wrócę do siebie do pokoju.

Bellatrix spuściła głowę i wyglądała teraz na bardzo przygnębioną, natomiast Dromeda nadal domagała się sprawiedliwości.

- Och, Bello. To tylko wazon. Jestem pewna, że uda mi się go naprawić. Idź teraz na dwór się pobawić. I proszę, spróbuj być bardziej ostrożna.

- Tak, mamo – zaświergotała i w podskokach wyszła z pokoju.

- NIE! TO JEST NIESPRAWIEDLIWE! Znowu jej się upiekło! To nie fair!

- Och, przestań wrzeszczeć, Andromedo. Przez ciebie boli mnie głowa! – mama podniosła głos. – Natychmiast wracaj do swego pokoju, jeśli nadal zamierzasz się wydzierać, i krzycz tam sobie do woli! Dlaczego nie możesz być taka jak Bella? Albo Cyzia, na przykład?

Andromeda wybuchnęła płaczem i wybiegła z pokoju, kierując się głośno na górę. Kiedy ona się wreszcie nauczy? Wystarczyło tylko wyglądać na skruszoną i wszystko byłoby inaczej. Czy to nie było oczywiste?

Mama westchnęła i poszła zobaczyć, czy uda jej się uratować cenny, pamiątkowy wazon.

- Idź na dwór i pobaw się z Bellą – powiedziała do mnie wcześniej. – Potrzebuję trochę ciszy i spokoju.

W pierwszym momencie nieco obraziłam się na mamę, przecież ja nie zrobiłam nic złego! Ale zabrałam rysunki i poszłam w ślad za Bellą.

Nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Skierowałam się w stronę ogródka i tam zaczęłam jej wypatrywać.

- Pssst! Cyziu! Tutaj, na górze!

Prawie umarłam ze strachu. Bella zwisała przy oknie Dromedy, trzymając się jedynie rękoma parapetu. Dwa piętra nad ziemią!

- Nauczę ją, że nie nazywa się mnie kłamcą!

Wtedy zobaczyłam na jej twarzy tę straszną minę, którą robiła, kiedy skupiała się nad czymś intensywnie, głównie, kiedy miała zamiar coś przeskrobać za pomocą magii. Bella umiała czarować bez różdżki. Niemalże jak mama i tata. Ale jeszcze nie kupili jej własnej. Podobno to za wcześnie.

Ale i to nie powstrzymało Belli. Nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać, kiedy naprawdę się zawzięła.

Użyła wszystkich swoich sił, aby wspiąć się na taką wysokość, żeby mogła patrzeć wprost w okno. Nie udało mi się zobaczyć dokładnie jej twarzy z dołu. Była już bardzo wysoko.

Nagle usłyszałam głośny trzask. Naprawdę głośny. Taki, jakby coś się zbiło. Zaraz potem - głośny płacz.

W oczach wyobraźni widziałam ulubioną, porcelanową lalkę Dromedy. Jej najukochańszą zabawkę. Miała hebanowe włosy i oczy, koloru czekoladowego... Widziałam delikatną i malutką główkę. I Andromedę - wypłakującą się na śmierć.

- Bella! – szepnęłam zszokowana całą sytuacją. – Odłóż to z powrotem, napraw tę lalkę, proszę, niech już nie płacze, Bella, zrób to! – mój głos stał się ochrypły i słabszy, ale byłam pewna, że usłyszała.

Pamiętam, że jej oczy, kiedy na mnie spojrzała, były zimne jak stal.

- Zasłużyła sobie na to! Nikt nie będzie nazywał mnie w ten sposób. Nikt! – ton Belli był jadowity i nieprzyjemny, ale nadal patrzyłam na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

Po chwili jej oczy stały się nieco łagodniejsze. Wściekłość zaczęła mijać. Wtedy znów spojrzała w okno, skupiła się. Niemalże w tym samym czasie, płacz Andromedy zaczął cichnąć, a Bella stanęła następnie obok mnie. Teraz zaczęła się we mnie wpatrywać tak, jakby nie widziała młodszej siostry, tylko ducha. Jej ramiona poruszyły się nerwowo. Podeszłam do niej i objęłam ją mocno.

- Dziękuję ci, Bellatrix.

Odwzajemniła uścisk, ale nadal obserwowała mnie bacznie. Westchnęła:

- Nikt nie jest w stanie ci odmówić, Cyziu. Wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Tak, to prawda. I właśnie dlatego Dromeda przestała płakać. Przynajmniej na teraz. Za jakiś czas obie się pogodzą, jak zawsze, i znów będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

Puściłam Bellę.

- Kto ostatni przy jabłonce, ten ostatnia łamaga! – krzyknęłam, jednocześnie zyskując przewagę nad Bellą.

Życie było piękne.


	4. Szlama

Szlama

Miałam dziewięć lat. Wybrałyśmy się na Pokątną. Dromeda i Cyzia musiały się trzymać blisko mamy, bo były jeszcze małe. Ja za to byłam już duża i mogłam sobie pozwolić na więcej swobody. Matka pozwalała mi nawet zaglądać do różnych sklepów, kiedy sama robiła zakupy.

- Mamo, mogę zajrzeć do sklepu z magicznymi stworzeniami?

- Oczywiście, córeczko. Ale tylko zajrzeć, Bello. Niczego nie dotykaj.

- Tak, mamo.

Weszłam powoli do środka, jednocześnie wiedząc, że Dromeda jest już zielona z zazdrości. Prawie czułam jej piorunujący wzrok na plecach, kiedy mama ciągnęła ją do Madame Malkin. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i otworzyłam drzwi sklepu. Wnętrze było wręcz usłane klatkami ze zwierzętami, które stały pod wszystkimi ścianami. Mimo, że nie było tam nikogo prócz mnie i nawet nie widziałam w pobliżu właściciela za ladą, pomieszczenie sprawiało dosyć ciasne wrażenie.

Sklep świecił pustkami. Przynajmniej tak mi się z początku wydawało, bo w rogu dostrzegłam jakąś dziewczynkę. Była mniej więcej w moim wieku.

- Cześć.

- Witaj.

- Jestem Bellatrix, a ty?

- Lucy. Bellatrix? Śmieszne imię.

- Wcale nie!

- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Podoba mi się, bo wiesz, Lucy... to takie nudne.

Byłam urażona jej wcześniejszą reakcją na moje imię, toteż nie polubiłam imienia „Lucy". Ale ona powiedziała, że podoba jej się moje. Nawet jeśli przedtem stwierdziła, że jest śmieszne.

- Gdzie są twoi rodzice, Bellatrix? - tym razem wypowiedziała moje imię tak, jakby to była jakaś słodycz.

- Mój ojciec jest w domu, pracuje, a mama poszła z siostrami do Madame Malkin.

- Masz siostry? Ojej, też bym chciała mieć siostrę...

- A masz w ogóle rodzeństwo?

- Nie. Jestem jedynaczką.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, obie rozmyślałyśmy nad ostatnimi słowami, gdy drzwi sklepu się otworzyły i zobaczyłam w nich mamę z Dromedą i Cyzią. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, ale popatrzyła na mnie z gniewem w oczach.

- Mamo...?

- Bella, odsuń się od tej dziewczyny!

Puściła na chwilę moje siostry, zbliżyła się do nas i odciągnęła mnie gwałtownie od Lucy, krzycząc na nią:

- Trzymaj się z daleka od mojej córki, ty szlamo!

I wyprowadziła mnie ze sklepu. Dromeda i Cyzia podążały za nami.

Żadna z nas nic nie mówiła. Byłam przerażona. Mama nigdy nie zachowywała się w taki sposób. Obrażająca innych i wrzeszcząca na obcych ludzi? Nie, to było raczej podobne do mnie. Matka zawsze była jak Cyzia. Kochana i delikatna. Ale teraz ciągnęła mnie tak mocno, aż myślałam, że urwie mi ramię. Nie puściła mnie nawet, kiedy dotarłyśmy do domu.

- Dromedo, Cyziu, idźcie do pokoju. Ty, Bello, pójdziesz ze mną.

Zaprowadziła mnie po schodach wprost do gabinetu ojca. Gdy weszłyśmy do środka, tata popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechnął się. Po chwili, zobaczywszy minę mamy, spoważniał.

- Druello, co się dzieje? Z dziewczynkami wszystko w porządku? Bellatrix?

Moje imię wyrwało ją z dotychczasowego milczenia.

- W istocie: Bellatrix! Czy wiesz, co ona zrobiła? Gawędziła sobie i zaprzyjaźniała się z tą dziewuchą od Hillów.

Ojciec wstał, a sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej poważna.

- Od Hillów? Czy to nie ci mugole i ich szlamowata córka? Jak Bella znalazła się w jej wątpliwym towarzystwie?

- Pozwoliłam jej pójść do sklepu z magicznymi stworzeniami, a ona już tam była.

- Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że Bella zadała się z tą kupką ścierwa!

- Jest jeszcze mała, chyba nie wiedziała dokładnie, co robi...

- Mimo wszystko, poniesie tego surowe konsekwencje.

- Oczywiście.

Co tu się działo? Dlaczego matka nazwała Lucy szlamą? Dromeda, kiedy mnie tak nazwała wpakowała się w niezłe kłopoty. Mama wspominała, że to okropne i złe słowo. Ale dlaczego użyła go właśnie jakiś czas temu w stosunku do tej dziewczyny?

Moje ręce zaczęły drżeć, gdy ujrzałam jak tata sięga po skórzany pasek. Dlaczego to robi? Co właściwie złego się wydarzyło? Była bliska płaczu, a przecież ja nigdy nie płaczę!

Ojciec stanął naprzeciwko mnie i powiedział:

- Bellatrix, jesteś członkiem najbardziej prestiżowej i wysoko postawionej czystokrwistej rodziny. Nie będziesz nigdy więcej plamić honoru szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków, zadając się z takimi ścierwami. Jestem pewien, że to zapamiętasz.

Następnie uniósł pas nad głową...


	5. Ogień i krzyki

Ogień i krzyki

Słyszałyśmy płacz Belli dochodzący z gabinetu ojca. Cyzia zakryła swoje uszy dłońmi i wtuliła się we mnie. Próbowałam głaskać ją po głowie i przytulać. Nie mogłam więc zakryć uszu jak ona. A tak chciałam przestać słuchać tych krzyków!

- Nigdy więcej nie będziesz zadawać się z tymi pomiotami!

- Nie, ojcze! Przyrzekam, nie będę! Proszę... tatusiu!

To nie było normalne. Bella nigdy nie płakała. Nigdy wcześniej. Ja płakałam, Cyzia, mały Syriusz, ale nie Bella!

Słyszałam odgłos uderzenia paskiem.

Trzask! Trzask! Trzask!

To też nie było w porządku. Ojciec nas nie bił. Nigdy! Nawet mnie. A to przecież ja pakowałam się zwykle w kłopoty.

Wtem zobaczyłam mamę, która niosła coś pod pachą, coś zakrytego starą, zniszczoną tkaniną. Kiedy uchyliła drzwi, usłyszałyśmy, jak Bella wydała z siebie ostry krzyk. Cyzia wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie. Ja też.

Mama jakby złagodniała na chwilę, po czym znowu nabrała surowego wyglądu. Zamknęła drzwi z lekkim trzaśnięciem i oparła to coś (może tablicę?) o ścianę.

- Dziewczynki, wasza siostra została ukarana za bardzo poważny występek.

Występek. Występek? Czyżby złamała prawo, rozmawiając z tą dziewczynką w sklepie?

- To dziecko, z którym rozmawiała, jest szlamą. Czy wiecie, co to znaczy słowo „szlama"?

Już chciałam odpowiedzieć, że tak, wiem, ale niestety nie wiedziałam. Przypomniałam sobie, że to było to słowo, które podsłuchałyśmy w rozmowie pomiędzy tatą a wujkiem Orionem. Albo wtedy, gdy biłyśmy się z Bellą. Czasami mama mówiła, że zachowujemy się jak szlamy. Ale co to dokładnie znaczyło? Tego nie wiedziałam.

- To znaczy, że ktoś jest niegrzeczny? – zapytałam nieśmiało.

Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że mama zamierza się uśmiechnąć, ale opanowała się w porę.

- Nie do końca, ale tak, to ci ludzie, którzy postępują bardzo źle.

Na moment zapadła cisza.

- Szlamą jest ktoś – kontynuowała – kto ma za rodziców mugoli, ale w jakiś sposób umie uprawiać magię. Nikt nie wie do końca, dlaczego, ale tak jest i to czyni ich bardzo niebezpiecznymi ludźmi.

Znów przerwała na kilka sekund.

- Dawno, dawno temu, mugole polowali na czarodziejów i czarownice i palili ich na stosach. Dorośli czarodzieje mogli rzucić na siebie zaklęcia mrożące, aby się ochronić, ale dzieci często...

Skrzywiła się i zawahała po raz trzeci.

- Dzieci były...

W tym momencie odkryła tablicę i zobaczyłyśmy, że to nie była tablica, a duży obraz. Ale jaki obraz! W głębi można było dostrzec ludzi, poubieranych w staromodne stroje, wrzeszczących, trzymających widły i pochodnie w rękach. Mała dziewczynka, może w wieku Cyzi, była przywiązana do drewnianej kłody, stojącej pośrodku ogromnego stosu pochłoniętego już w sporej części przez ogień. Gorące płomienie, niczym groźne, wielkie języki, smagały ciało dziewczynki. Jej ramiona były już poczerniałe, a z twarzy schodziła skóra. Widziałam już jej kości, spod spalonej skóry i...

To nie było jeszcze najgorsze. Tkanina zakrywająca malowidło wygłuszała zaklęciem wyciszającym wszystkie odgłosy wydobywające się z obrazu. Kiedy matka ją zdjęła, usłyszałyśmy przeraźliwe hałasy przedstawionej sceny.

Wyjący tłum. Odgłos palonego drewna. Tę dziewczynę. Och, TĘ krzyczącą z przerażenia dziewczynkę!

To było jeszcze bardziej straszniejsze niż krzyki Belli. O wiele gorsze!

Ona krzyczała! Krzyczała i krzyczała! W końcu mama zasłoniła obraz tkaniną, ale ona wciąż krzyczała! Dlaczego ona nie chce przestać? Zajęło mi to chwilę, zanim uświadomiłam sobie, że ona już nie krzyczy, że to ja.

Mama natychmiast podeszła do mnie i objęła mocno.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie – nuciła. – To już koniec, córeczko. Już dobrze. Jestem tutaj.

Wkrótce zaległa cisza. Nawet Bella już nie płakała.

- Dlatego musieliśmy ukarać Bellatrix – zaczęła cicho mama. – Dlatego, żeby w przyszłości nigdy więcej nie zadawała się z takimi ludźmi. To margines społeczny. Bestie. Dać im tylko szanse, a potraktowaliby nas tak samo jak widziałaś. Was obie. I Bellę. Mamusię i tatusia też. Nawet małego Syriusza. Oni są źli, musimy więc się ich pozbywać ze społeczeństwa. Nigdy się do nich nie zbliżaj. Nigdy, słyszysz? Nie przeżyłabym, gdyby coś wam się stało. Jesteście całym moim życiem. Moją rodziną. Moją krwią. Zrozumiałyście? Kocham was.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Podniosłam głowę, spodziewając się ujrzeć w nich Bellę, ale to był tata. Tata, którego kochałam. Tata, który często się uśmiechał i opowiadał śmieszne historie, pocieszał, kiedy było mi smutno. Ojciec, który sprawił, że Bellatrix płakała tak głośno.

Zabrał malowidło bez słowa i znów wrócił do gabinetu.

Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu i wtuliłam się w szaty matki, w tym samym momencie, kiedy w hallu rozbrzmiały ponownie znajome krzyki...


	6. Dobra dziewczynka

Dobra dziewczynka...

Całe ciało mnie paliło. Moje ramiona, plecy, nogi... Nawet czerwony ślad, przecinający skórę na policzku. Paliło. Jakby ktoś przyłożył mi rozpalony pogrzebacz w każdym zakątku ciała.

Bolało. Ogień. Krzyki.

Nie mogłam wyrzucić tego obrazu z mojej głowy. Ta dziewczynka z czarną, na wpół spaloną twarzą...

Łzy płynęły mi z oczu, kojąc palący ślad na policzku. Ojciec stał naprzeciwko mnie, obserwując mnie i opierając się o ramę zakrytego obrazu.

Proszę, nie podnoś tkaniny ponownie! – prosiłam ojca cicho.

Wzdrygnęłam się i zakryłam twarz, kiedy zbliżył się do mnie, ale tym razem tylko podniósł mnie i posadził na krześle naprzeciw biurka.

- Wszystko już dobrze, mała – uklęknął i próbował mnie przytulić. – Nie bój się.

Tak, łatwo powiedzieć!

Wstał i podszedł do swojego krzesła za biurkiem. Tamto było o wiele bardziej wygodne i nie takie twarde jak moje. Ale to nie było istotne. Czułam się nieco bardziej pewna, gdy oddzielało nas biurko.

- Czy teraz, Bello, rozumiesz za co zostałaś ukarana?

- Tak, ojcze. Dlatego, że rozmawiałam ze szlamą.

- Czy pojęłaś, dlaczego oni są tak niebezpieczni?

- Tak, ojcze. Mogą zrobić to samo, co im, kiedy tylko ich nie upilnujemy...

- Dobra dziewczynka...

- ... i mogliby to zrobić Cyzi, Dromedzie, tobie i mamie.

- Zgadza się.

- To wszystko przez tą, z którą się zadałam.

Uśmiechał się teraz do mnie. Jego oczy były pełne jakiejś niepojętej dumy.

- To wszystko jej wina. Cały ból, który czuję... Jeśli kiedykolwiek ją jeszcze spotkam...

- Tak, kochanie?

- Odpłacę jej pięknym za nadobne. Też poczuje ten ból...

Jeszcze szerszy uśmiech wpełznął na jego oblicze.

- Och, mój aniołku. Niespełna dziesięć lat, a już wychodzi z ciebie doskonały wojownik. Chodź no tu.

Tym razem go przytuliłam.

- Nigdy więcej nie splamię honoru naszej rodziny. Zrobię wszystko, żeby nigdy do tego nie dopuścić.

- Wspaniale, Bellatrix. Dobra dziewczynka...

Chciałam, żeby był ze mnie dumny. Żeby cała rodzina była ze mnie dumna. I chciałam ukarać tych zdrajców, którzy w tak okrutny sposób traktowali moich przodków. Pewnego dnia każdy będzie znał moje imię.

Bellatrix Black.

Nadejdzie dzień, w którym zdrajcy krwi będą się mnie bali.

Nadejdzie taki dzień.


	7. Małe dzieciątko

Małe dzieciątko

Dom cioci Walburgi zawsze mnie fascynował. Może był nieco mniejszy od naszego, ale za to o wiele ciekawszy. Było tam pełno pamiątek po przodkach rodziny Blacków. Ale najlepsze było magiczne drzewo genealogiczne. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłyśmy próg domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, zaciągnęłam Dromedę w miejsce, gdzie na ścianie widniała ta pokoleniowa pamiątka. Cieszyłam się, że widnieje tam moje imię. W złotej ramce:

Narcyza Black.

W końcu dołączyłam do moich sióstr, rodziców, przodków...

Ale nie przyszłyśmy, żeby świętować moje uwidocznienie na malowidle. Pojawiło się tu zupełnie nowe imię - nowa osoba dołączyła do naszego szlachetnego rodu tego ciepłego, sierpniowego ranka.

Regulus Black.

Mój nowy kuzyn.

- Cyziu, chcesz zobaczyć to dziecko, czy nie?

Oderwałam oczy od ściany i wzięłam mamę za rękę, a Dromeda popatrzyła na mnie z lekkim wyrzutem, no ale co miałam poradzić, że mama ją trochę zignorowała?

Po chwili wspinałyśmy się po schodach pogrążonych prawie w całkowitej ciemności, mijając po drodze te przerażające głowy martwych skrzatów domowych, wiszące nad nami. Aż przechodziły mnie nieprzyjemne dreszcze, kiedy patrzyłam w ich nieobecne i puste oczy. Zresztą te żywe oczy nie były wcale lepsze.

- Stworek pokaże drogę. Zaprowadzi panią i panienki do małego panicza. Pani domu jest bardzo zadowolona z wizyty...

Och, dlaczego on nie przestanie gadać?

Wzdrygnęłam się na jego widok i szłam najdalej, jak się tylko dało. Dlaczego ciocia Walburga trzyma go w domu? Nie wiem. Ale był jedynym żywym skrzatem, jakiego posiadała. Tata, jako pierwsze dziecko dziadków, otrzymał większą rezydencję z całymi tuzinami skrzatów domowych. Ciocia natomiast odziedziczyła Grimmauld Place, no i Stworka.

Byłam bardzo podniecona, gdy dotarliśmy w końcu do sypialni. Stworek skłonił się nisko i nas zostawił (nareszcie!), kiedy mama witała się z ciocią, która leżała na wielkim, niemalże królewskim łożu w kącie pokoju. Sam pokój był jasny i przestronny, pomimo wielu mebli poustawianych pod ścianami.

Przy łóżku stała znajoma kołyska, którą mama podarowała cioci, kiedy na świat przyszedł Syriusz. Teraz spoczywało w niej małe dziecko. Na początku widziałam tylko małą, czarną czuprynkę włosów, ale kiedy po cichu wdrapałam się wyżej, na krawędź kołyski, zobaczyłam już całego niemowlaka. Wyglądał tak słodko! Był tak mały jak moje lalki. Niemalże jak Syriusz kiedyś. Jego malutki brzuszek podnosił się żwawo w rytm oddechów, co przykuło moją uwagę na moment.

- Podaj mi go, Druello.

Ton głosu cioci zawsze był nieco władczy. Jakby cały świat należał tylko do niej (i pewnie tak jej się też wydawało).

Mama ostrożnie podniosła zawiniątko, a ja patrzyłam na całą sytuację z lekką zazdrością. Maleństwo, wyczuwając ruch, otworzyło oczka i poruszyło nimi.

- Mamo, patrz! On ma też niebieskie oczy, jak ja, ale trochę ciemniejsze! Spójrz!

Ciocia Walburga usiadła na swoim królewskim łożu i popatrzyła na mnie.

- To niedorzeczne, moja panno! Mój syn nie ma oczu po rodzinie Rosierów. Jest Blackiem. Ma szare oczy.

- Ależ Walburgo – mama wtrąciła delikatnie – każde nowonarodzone dziecko ma najpierw niebieskie oczy, przypatrz się.

Ciocia zabrała małego od mamy, który cichutko przy tym westchnął.

- Czy będą w takim razie szare? – zapytała twardo.

- Do końca tego nie wiadomo, nie można być pewnym... Na przykład oczy Cyzi zrobiły się jaśniejsze, a Andromedy pociemniały, więc...

- Zszarzeją. Jestem pewna.

Ton cioci definitywnie domagał się skończenia rozmowy na temat kwestii koloru oczu jej syna.

BUM!

Hałas gwałtownie trzaśniętych drzwi przestraszył małego Regulusa i zaczął przeraźliwie płakać. W pokoju pojawił się mój drugi kuzyn – Syriusz.

- SYRIUSZU! – wrzasnęła ciotka, czym sprawiła, że noworodek zaczął jeszcze bardziej płakać. Sprawca całego zamieszania natomiast próbował się schować za moją mamą, zakryć twarz jej obszerną suknią i stać się przez to niewidzialny. Widziałam tylko jego czarną czuprynę. Zupełnie taką samą, jak miał Regulus na swojej główce, którego trzymała ciocia.

- Zobacz coś najlepszego narobił! Przez ciebie mały płacze! Czy już do końca zgłupiałeś? Mówiłam ci już tysiąc razy, żebyś zachowywał się ciszej! Dlaczego nie robisz tego, co ci mówię? SPÓJRZ NA MNIE!

Chwytając go za podbródek, zmusiła, żeby jednak na nią spojrzał.

- Twój ojciec dowie się o wszystkim, możesz być tego pewny!

Nagły cios w policzek zaskoczył Syriusza. Na jego twarzy pojawił się półokrągły, zaczerwieniony ślad. Były też widoczne zagłębienia po paznokciach. Pochlipując, chłopak wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Poczułam się dziwnie - też chciało mi się płakać.

- Walburgo, czy musisz być aż tak surowa? To tylko dziecko, wbrew pozorom niewiele starsze od Regulusa.

- Ja nie mówię ci, jak masz wychowywać swoje dzieci, Druello, więc nie pouczaj mnie, jak mam postępować ze swoimi! Poza tym – kontynuowała swoim władczym głosem – chłopcy różnią się od dziewczynek. Ale oczywiście tego nie zrozumiesz.

Mama wyglądała tak, jakby została również spoliczkowana.

Nie zrozumiałam tej sytuacji. Tak, chłopcy byli inni, wyglądali inaczej... Nawet ja to wiedziałam. I mama też zapewne musiała wiedzieć. Taka samo ciocia Walburga musiała to wiedzieć, więc czemu jej tak powiedziała?

- Dziewczynki, chyba czas na nas. Nie chcemy przecież zamęczyć waszej cioci. Bella, chodź tutaj!

Co? Dlaczego już miałyśmy wychodzić? Czy mama pokłóciła się z ciocią? Dlaczego?

Kiedy z Andromedą złapałyśmy mamę za rękę i już miałyśmy wyjść, Bella zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

- Bella, no chodź, idziemy!

- A co z prezentem dla Syriusza? Mówiłaś, że mogę mu to dać.

- Damy mu kiedy indziej, a teraz chodź już.

- Ale ja chcę mu to dać teraz!

- Oj, nie bądź uparta, Bello!

- Możesz mi zostawić ten podarunek, dopilnuję, żeby Syriusz go otrzymał – powiedziała ciocia. Wyglądała niczym przeraźliwy stwór, obnażając w uśmiechu swoje zęby.

- Chcę mu dać to sama, ciociu! – odparła Bella, mrużąc oczy.

Nigdy nie odpowiedziałabym cioci w taki sposób. Za bardzo się jej bałam. Ale Bella była tą odważniejszą. No i ulubienicą ciotki, więc mogłam być pewna, że ujdzie jej to na sucho.

Ciocia patrzyła na nią w milczeniu przez parę sekund, następnie kładąc głowę na poduszkę, odburknęła:

- Wiesz, gdzie jest jego pokój.

- Poczekamy na ciebie na dole – powiedziała do Belli mama, dając do jej rąk prezent dla Syriusza.

Chwilę potem podążyłyśmy za Stworkiem (Stworek jest wdzięczny za odwiedziny, to zapewne ucieszyło moją panią; Stworek ma nadzieję, że wkrótce pani i panienki zaszczycą nas znowu).

Po krótkim czasie dołączyła do nas Bella i wszystkie wyszłyśmy z domu.

Nie wiedziałam, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Wydawało mi się, że kłótnia z ciocią dotyczyła Regulusa, ale dlaczego? Przecież nie była to chyba jego wina. Myślę, że go polubiłam.


	8. Płacz

**8**

Nawet nie chciałam aż tak bardzo dać Siriemu tego prezentu. Przypuszczam, że pozwolono mi to zrobić tylko dlatego, że byłam nieznośna. Jak zwykle.

Powoli otworzyłam drzwi. Nawet mnie nie zauważył. Leżał na swoim łóżku z buzią wciśniętą w poduszkę i płakał. Całkiem niezłe łóżko, pomyślałam. Prawie takie, jak mam w domu, ale nie tak duże. Ale _wystarczająco_ duże, jak na dwulatka.

Jego małe ramiona podrygiwały w rytm łkania, a na ciemnoniebieskiej pościeli pojawiła się wilgotna plama od łez. Zbliżyłam się do niego najciszej, jak mogłam.

- Syriusz? – mruknęłam, nadal próbując nie robić za wiele hałasu.

Usłyszał. Podskoczył, jakby został porażony zaklęciem, otarł zaczerwienione oczy i spojrzał na mnie. Przez kilka sekund tylko się gapił. Podałam mu chusteczkę do nosa, ale nadal się patrzył.

- WCALE NIE PŁAKAŁEM! – krzyknął.

_Och, słonko. Dwa lata to już dużo, żeby cię czegoś porządnego nauczyć. Nie krzyczy się na Bellatrix Black._

Rzuciłam na niego jedno z moich groźnych spojrzeń.

_Och, patrzcie go, jak się wzdrygnął! Chociaż nie skulił. Może trochę odwagi w nim jednak było...?_

Podeszłam bliżej i szturchnęłam go w klatkę piersiową.

- Jeśli zamierzasz kłamać, to wiedz, że popełniasz wielki błąd. Jeśli nawet jakimś cudem nie widziałam, że płaczesz, plama na twoim łóżku wyjaśnia wszystko.

Wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Westchnęłam. Dzieciaki są takie głupie!

- To oczywiste, że kłamiesz, Siri. Mało mnie obchodzi, jeśli kłamiesz komuś innemu, ale na mnie tego nie próbuj – popchnęłam go. – I nie krzycz na mnie na drugi raz, zrozumiano?

W jego oczach znowu zabłyszczały łzy.

_Na brodę Merlina!_

- Posłuchaj – usiadłam obok niego. – Nie jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem i na pewno nie chciałeś obudzić swojego brata, więc ciotka Walburga nie powinna na ciebie wrzeszczeć, tak?

Jego dolna warga zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć.

- On jest głupi. Nie lubię go.

Przewróciłam oczami. _Dzieci!_ Ja też czasami nienawidziłam moich sióstr (szczególnie jednej), ale one na to zasługiwały. Za to ta mała, dzięcięca kulka na dole była jeszcze za mała, żeby być aż tak denerwująca.

- Mogę się założyć, że zmienisz zdanie, kiedy twój brat podrośnie i będziecie się razem bawić.

Syriusz westchnął smutno. _Taa... uroczo._

Dałam mu kolejnego kuksańca.

- Na pewno tak będzie – podkreśliłam.

- Obiecujesz?

Oczy miał całe we łzach, a na jego czarnej czuprynie panował niezły chaos, ale i tak wyglądał jak mały aniołek.

- Obiecuję.

Uśmiechnął się na to lekko, a następnie zarzucił mi ręce na szyję.

- Kocham cię, Bella.

_Co, do diabła? Skąd mu się to wzięło?_

Odwzajemniłam w końcu uścisk.

- Tak, też cię kocham, Siri... Och, prawie zapomniałam. Mam dla ciebie prezent - ostatnie zdanie wyraźnie poprawiło mu humor.

- Muszę już iść, trzymaj – rzuciłam pudełko na łóżko i wyszłam z pokoju.

Schodząc po schodach, słyszałam jak się cieszył z podarunku.

_Merlinie, przecież to tylko pluszowy pies! Ale z niego dzieciak..._

Może i dzieciak, ale zawsze przyprawia mnie o uśmiech.


	9. Chłopiec

Chłopiec

Już prawie kwadrans po dziewiątej. Czas kłaść się do łóżka! Bellatrix to jednak nie dotyczyło. Była starsza i mogła siedzieć dłużej niż ja i Cyzia. To nie było sprawiedliwe!  
Ale nieważne. Ważne było to, że zajmowała teraz łazienkę, a ja musiałam zrobić siku! Nie chciała wyjść, więc zeszłam po schodach do drugiej łazienki.  
_Dla Belli to typowe! Zabiera wszystko i wszędzie! Nawet wepchnęła się do mojej łazienki!_  
Gderałam sobie pod nosem na moją nieznośną siostrę, gdy raptem usłyszałam podniesione głosy, dochodzące z gabinetu naszego ojca. Wiem, nie powinnam podsłuchiwać, ale głosy były naprawdę głośne. Przytknęłam ucho do drzwi.  
- Zawiodłam cię, Cygnusie... Zawiodłam całą naszą rodzinę...!  
_To mama! Czyżby płakała?_  
- Nie, wcale mnie nie zawiodłaś, Druello. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
- Zawiodłam! Właśnie, że zawiodłam!  
- Wcale nie!  
- Trzy córki, ani jednego syna! Ona ma dwóch, małych chłopców, a ja? Nie dałam ci nawet jednego...!  
- Druello...  
- ZABIŁAM GO! Mój organizm go odrzucił... Mój mały Cygnus... Umarł zanim zdążył się urodzić!  
- Druello, przestań!  
- Mój malutki synek... zabiłam go...  
- Wcale go nie zabiłaś!  
- Właśnie, że tak! Zabiłam, zabiłam mojego małego aniołka...  
- Druello, my nawet nie wiemy, czy to był syn czy córka...  
- Na pewno, na pewno to był mój mały synek...  
- Nie, nie wiesz tego. Nie MOŻESZ tego wiedzieć!  
- Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby go odzyskać... WSZYSTKO!  
- Och... naprawdę?  
- TAK! Wszystko...  
- Nawet poświęciłabyś jedną z naszych dziewczynek?  
- ... z dziewczynek?  
- Tak, Druello. Czy sprzedałabyś Bellatrix? Zostawiła Andromedę? Oddała Narcyzę? Spójrz na te zdjęcia! Czy naprawdę pozbyłabyś się _moich małych_ dziewczynek, gdybyś nie poroniła?  
- Nie.  
- Właśnie, i ja także nie.  
- Nie zrobiłabym tego... Nigdy nie zrobiłabym...  
- Wiem. I dlatego mnie to nie obchodzi, słyszysz? Nie potrzebuję syna.  
- Nie, ty potrzebujesz potomka. Bo kto odziedziczy twoje nazwisko...?  
- Nie potrzebuję. Nasze dziewczynki wynagradzają mi wszystko. Poza tym, zapomniałaś o Walburdze i jej dwóch synach? To oni podtrzymają linię. Do diaska, przecież rodzina Blacków nie wymrze tylko dlatego, że nie możesz mieć syna!  
- Mam nadzieję...  
- Właśnie. Pocałuj mnie teraz i chodźmy się położyć, dobrze?  
Uciekłam stamtąd, zanim zdążyli coś zauważyć. Nie zrozumiałam nic z tego, co mówili. Ale całe zajście bardzo zasmuciło mamę. Z drugiej strony tata ją pocieszył, więc wszystko zdawało się być w porządku.  
_Bo było, prawda?_


	10. Czerwona farba

_**Czerwona farba**_

Z Andromedy to czasem wychodzi wredny bachor! Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co zrobiła! Rozlała czerwoną farbę na moje nowe szaty, które miałam wziąć do Hogwartu!

- Przepraszam, Bella.

- _„Przepraszam"_? Całkowicie je zniszczyłaś! Jak mogę je teraz zabrać, ty wstrętna małpo?

- Przecież powiedziałam, że mi przykro, więc nie ma powodu do wrzasku!

- Kto tu wrzeszczy? Bo na pewno nie ja!

- Racja, bo ty się wprost WYDZIERASZ!

- Przestańcie...

- No i nawet jeśli się wydzieram, to mam powód! Spójrz na nie! Zniszczyłaś je, ty _suko_!

- Przestańcie! Przestańcie się bić!

- Nie powinnaś ich trzymać na wierzchu! Mama ci mówiła, żebyś schowała je do kufra, nim się pobrudzą! Więc to nie moja wina...

- _NIE TWOJA WINA?_

Tego już było za wiele. Rzuciłam się na nią, łapiąc za jej włosy i przygniatając do podłogi. Po chwili było słychać głuchy odgłos uderzania głową o podłogę.

- Bella, nie!

Ale nie mogłam teraz przestać. Przeturlałyśmy się przez pokój drapiąc, uderzając i okładając się nawzajem.

- Dromeda, przestań, PRZESTAŃ!

Ledwo słyszałam Cyzię, płaczącą i przyglądającą się naszej bójce. A przecież biłam się tylko z Dromedą, nikim innym. Niestety, na chwilę osłabiłam koncentrację i wyrwała mi się. Już była przy drzwiach, gdy złapałam ją za nadgarstek, obróciłam i zamachnęłam się, żeby zdrowo trzasnąć.

- Bella, _proszę_! - Cyzia złapała mnie za ramię.

- Puść, Narcyza!

- NIE!

Spojrzałam na nią, ale nie odpuściła. Oczy miała wilgotne od łez, które spływały po jej policzkach tak kruchych, tak delikatnych...

Powoli opuściłam rękę. Słyszałam, jak Dromeda odetchnęła z ulgą, ale cały czas patrzyłam na Cyzię. Na jej drżący podbródek i leciutki uśmiech wpełzający na buzię. Przez dobrych kilka sekund stałyśmy wszystkie jak wryte. Żadna się nie poruszyła. W końcu westchnęłam i odwróciłam się do Dromedy. Była wciąż napięta, gotowa do oddania ciosu.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam i odpuściłam.

Wiem, że tego chciała ode mnie Cyzia.


	11. Do widzenia

_**Do widzenia**_

Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że tak po prostu mnie zostawiła. W jednej chwili była gotowa mnie wprost udusić, a w drugiej zwyczajnie przeprosiła i... odeszła.

A teraz jesteśmy tu. Na peronie Dziewięć i Trzy Czwarte, a Bella jedzie do Hogwartu.

Moja starsza siostra. Mój obrońca. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Wyjeżdża. Nie będzie jej przez całe trzy miesiące. Szczerze? Wolałam, żeby już biła mnie całe dnie i noce, niż teraz tak po prostu wyjechała.

Była tak podekscytowana, a to było bardzo zaraźliwe. Nie mogłam nie cieszyć się razem z nią.

- ...i obiecuję, że napiszę, jak tylko dotrę na miejsce.

- Spokojnie, najpierw będziesz przydzielona do jednego z czterech domów. Napiszemy do ciebie jutro i wtedy na spokojnie nam odpiszesz.

- Och, Cygnusie, nie musi aż tyle czekać! Napisz najszybciej, jak tylko będziesz mogła, aniołku. I pamiętaj, żebyś zdawała nam relacje pod koniec każdego tygodnia, dobrze? Och, nasza Bella jedzie do Hogwartu! Moja mała dziewczynka!

- Napiszesz do mnie, Bella?

- Oczywiście, że napiszę, Cyziu. Do Dromedy też – wyszczerzyła się do mnie, a ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Nagle jej twarz jakby skamieniała. Oczy zrobiły się bardziej czujne, a usta zwęziły się w cienką kreskę.

_Co znowu zrobiłam nie tak?_ – pomyślałam i popatrzyłam za siebie. – _Ach, tak!_

Nie chodziło wcale o mnie. Minęły od tego czasu trzy lata, ale jej nie zapomniałam. Bella, jak zdążyłam zauważyć, tym bardziej. Stała za nami ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy byli urzeczeni całą sytuacją, w której się znaleźli. Ale to była i tak szlama – Lucy Hill. To nazwisko przypomniało mi o wszystkim. O obrazie, o krzykach... To była jej wina, że musiałyśmy oglądać te upiorne sceny. Mama z tatą opowiedzieli nam o jej rodzinie. Mugole, którzy doczekali się brudnego potomstwa. Obrzydliwe. Moja twarz przybrała teraz podobny wyraz jak Belli.

- Coś nie tak, dziewczynki?

Bellatrix posłała mi uśmiech i odpowiedziała wyniośle:

- Nie, ojcze. _NIC_ wartego uwagi.

Tata rzucił okiem w kierunku Hillów.

- W rzeczy samej, kochanie. Absolutnie _nic_ godnego uwagi.

Cyzia wyglądała tak, jakby nie zrozumiała okoliczności. Trzymała się za to kurczowo Belli.

- Bella, lepiej znajdź już sobie jakieś dobre miejsce w przedziale, bo pociąg niedługo rusza. Chyba nie chcesz siedzieć obok szlamy, prawda, mała?

- Nie, nie chcę, tato! – zapewniła.

- Dobra dziewczynka. To co, widzimy się w Święta? Nie zapomnij tylko nam napisać do jakiego domu przydzieliła cię Tiara.

Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Przecież doskonale wiedzieliśmy, gdzie trafi Bellatrix.

- Do widzenia tato. Mamo. Andromedo. Narcyzo – każdego z nas wyściskała.

Łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu. Czyżby katar sienny? We wrześniu? Dziwne... Cyzia oczywiście dała upust swojej tęsknoty już teraz, więc musiałam ją trzymać, żeby Bella mogła spokojnie wsiąść do pociągu.

- Do widzenia, do zobaczenia! – krzyknęła do nas Bella, machając przez opuszczone okno.

- Pa pa! Do zobaczenia! – wrzeszczała Cyzia, biegnąc przy ruszającym pociągu. Oczywiście pobiegłam za nią, żeby się nie przewróciła. Z tego wszystkiego nie wołałam wcześniej do starszej siostry.

- Trzymaj się Bella! Będziemy za tobą tęsknić! Do zobaczenia!

Pociąg nabierał tempa. To dziwne. Moja ręka jakoś bez mojej wiedzy zaczęła machać do odjeżdżającej Bellatrix.

- Do widzenia! Do zobaczenia! – Cyzia nadal krzyczała, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Złapałam ją za ramię dopiero wtedy, gdy pociąg zniknął w chmurze pary i nie mogłyśmy dostrzec już naszej siostry.

- Do widzenia...


	12. Ci lepsi, ci gorsi

_**Ci lepsi, ci gorsi**_

Dostrzegłam ją. Tę wywłokę. Boleśnie odczułam jej obecność. Bo pomyśleć tylko, że jedzie tym samym pociągiem, co ja. Uch, aż mi niedobrze. Ale tak jak każdy Black, wzięłam się w garść, podniosłam dumnie głowę i zaczęłam poszukiwać wolnego miejsca w przedziałach.

Reszta dziewczyn też się pojawiła. Znałam je z licznych przyjęć, na które zabierała mnie mama. Wszystkie znały moje imię. No ba! W końcu ród Blacków jest dobrze znany! Ja ich imion nie spamiętałam. Ale to nieistotne. Przecież poznam je raz jeszcze, kiedy będziemy w Hogwarcie. Bo naturalnie będziemy w Slytherinie. Tylko tam jest miejsce dla czystokrwistych czarownic, jakimi byłyśmy wszystkie.

_Och, te hałasy doprowadzą mnie do szaleństwa! Naprawdę tego dłużej nie zniosę!_

Minęłam kolejną grupkę szczebioczących osób i wreszcie wypatrzyłam znajome twarze. I właśnie wtedy... KATASTROFA!

- Cześć, Bellatrix!

Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć czego ktoś ode mnie chce.

_Na złamany nos Merlina! Nie może być! Ale jednak...! _

Stała za mną. Dumna jak paw. I zwracająca się do mnie tak, jakbyśmy były przyjaciółkami! _Lucy Hill_. Przecież nawet jej imię i nazwisko krzyczało: och, zobaczcie, jestem córką mugoli! Jak mogłam być kiedyś tak głupia, żeby tego nie zauważyć? _Wywłoka!_

- Znasz ją, Bellatrix? – zapytała jedna z koleżanek.

Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, żeby jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, to _COŚ_ wtrąciło:

- O, tak. Poznałyśmy się przy sklepie Madame Malkin, prawda? Jak się masz, Bellatrix?

Popatrzyłam na nią takim wzrokiem, że aż się skuliła.

- Tak, poznałam cię kilka lat temu i jeszcze byłam za mała, by w pełni uświadomić sobie, kim jesteś, ty _plugawa wywłoko_!

Jej głupi uśmieszek bardzo szybko zniknął z twarzy.

- Co...? Ale... nie rozumiem.

- To jasne. I nigdy nie zrozumiesz, ty _jebana szlamo_!

W normalnych okolicznościach, ojciec nieźle ukarałby mnie za takie słownictwo. Ale biorąc pod uwagę tę sytuację, na pewno by zrozumiał.

Dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie z wielkim podziwem w oczach. _Ha! Biedne panienki, pewnie nie rozumiały nawet tego, co powiedziałam! Trudno, będę musiała je tego nauczyć._

- Ciągle tu jesteś, szlamo? Bo wciąż coś śmierdzi! Możesz sobie już iść? Mój nos nie może znieść już tego odoru!

Zadrżała tylko, szarpnęła drzwi i uciekła tak szybko, jak mogły ponieść ją te szlamowate nóżki.

Zyskałam w oczach moich koleżanek (co mi się bardzo spodobało, może lepiej będzie pasować do nich określenie _sługuski_?), bo wszystkie parsknęłyśmy śmiechem po całej sprawie. Fajnie być królową.

Szczerze? Nie mogłam tak tego zakończyć. Słowna potyczka to za mało, jak na mnie. Będę musiała wymyślić jakiś plan zemsty. Raz jeszcze w pamięci odszukałam cały ból i pieczenie zranionego przed laty policzka. Och, zapłaci za to. Zapłaci za mój ból...


	13. List z Hogwartu

_**List z Hogwartu**_

_Szanowni Państwo Black,_

z przykrością muszę Państwa zawiadomić o podejrzeniu, wniesionym przeciw Państwa córce, Bellatrix. Nieprzytomna Panna L. Hil została umieszczona w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu z licznymi i groźnymi oparzeniami i zranieniami. Według panny Hill, to właśnie Bellatrix Black była sprawczynią obrażeń. Ze względu na poważny stan poszkodowanej dziewczynki, wciąż przebywa ona w skrzydle szpitalnym. W zaistniałej sytuacji, Dyrektor Szkoły nalega, aby Państwo zechcieli przybyć do Hogwartu w celu wyjaśnienia całej sprawy.

Z poważaniem,

Minerwa McGonagall,  
zastępca Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie

Z licznymi oparzeniami i zranieniami! Tak, to rzeczywiście brzmi jak dzieło Belli, ale przecież nie ma jej dopiero tydzień. Na pewno nie byłaby tak...

- Żadnych dowodów...! Podłe oszczerstwa! Moje biedne dziecko... pojedziemy tam i pokażemy tej suce, co o tym sądzimy!

O, nie! Nie powinnam teraz być w gabinecie ojca, ale zobaczyłam kopertę z godłem Hogwartu i zatęskniłam za Bellą tak bardzo, że...

_Czas na myślenie przyjdzie później, teraz trzeba się ukryć!_

Ledwo zdążyłam wcisnąć się pod sofę, już zobaczyłam nogi taty, przecinające nerwowo gabinet. Za moment pojawiła się mama, wciąż ubolewając nad treścią listu.

- Jak oni śmieli potraktować moje dziecko w ten sposób? Nie mają żadnych dowodów! Przecież każdy mógł potraktować tę brudną szlamę klątwami! Skąd oni są tacy pewni, że to właśnie Bellatrix?

- Zgadzam się, Druello. Jak mogli? Jak mogli się odważyć, aby wypisywać takie oszczerstwa o mojej córce? Żeby tak szykanować nasze nazwisko! – pomiędzy każdym zdaniem, ojciec ciskał czymś o biurko.

_Nawet nie wyobrażałam sobie, ze tu, na podłodze może być tyle kurzu!_

- Oboje wiemy, że Hogwart zszedł na psy, gdy Dumbledore objął stanowisko dyrektora. Czystokrwiste rodziny poczęły być szykanowane, na rzecz ochrony tych wszystkich szlam i nie wiadomo kogo jeszcze! Gdyby Dumbledore posiadał trochę oleju w głowie, dałby Belli za to wszystko medal!

- Obawiam się, że Hogwart nie posiadał mądrych dyrektorów od końca rządów moich wspaniałych...

_Tylko nie kichaj, nie kichaj!_

- Co prawda, to prawda!

_Nie kichaj!_

-... i jeśli ten marny dyrektorzyna myśli sobie, że może tak po prostu ukarać moją córkę, to równie dobrze może pocałować mnie w...

A PSIK!

Zakryłam buzię dłońmi. Może nie słyszeli? Tak, może nie słyszeli!

W gabinecie zapadła cisza. Raptem zobaczyłam twarz ojca. Wyglądał bardziej na zdziwionego niż wściekłego, ale może się myliłam, bo mój mózg pracował teraz na podwyższonych obrotach.

- Andromeda?

Pisnęłam i podskoczyłam ze strachu. Jego głos nie zapowiadał nic dobrego.

- Natychmiast stamtąd wyłaź!

I tak zrobiłam, uciekając z gabinetu niczym błyskawica. Całkowicie ignorowałam to, że ojciec wołał za mną, żebym wróciła. Bo jeśli nie słyszałam, o co mu chodziło, to nie mogłam zareagować odpowiednio, prawda?


	14. Gabinet Dumbledore'a

_**Gabinet Dumbledore'a**_

Omiotłam owalne wnętrze pomieszczenia beznamiętnym wzrokiem. McGonagall puściła w końcu moje ramię i popchnęła w kierunku niewygodnego krzesła, stojącego naprzeciwko biurka.

- Siadaj i czekaj na dyrektora – burknęła.

- Minerwo, nie ma potrzeby, żeby...

Jedno spojrzenie na jej cienkie z wściekłości usta, spowodowało, że profesor Slughorn zrezygnował z dalszej walki.

Ja natomiast znów zajęłam się rozglądaniem. Na Merlina, ile Dumbledore miał tu śmieci. Te pukające i cykające odgłosy, wydobywające się z każdego badziewnego przedmiotu, przyprawiały mnie o ból głowy. Żaden z tych mrocznych przyrządów nie był imponujący. Co innego, gdyby cała kolekcja należała do taty. Wtedy byłoby to właściwsze połączenie. A tak? Do Dumbledore'a nie pasowało coś takiego. Ta myśl mnie pocieszyła i zaciekawiło mnie, jak by to wyglądało, gdybym rozwaliła jeden z tych przedmiotów i oderwała nóżkę od...

- Przestać się uśmiechać, moja panno!

_Uch! Ta szkocka jędza każdego doprowadziłaby do szaleństwa _– pomyślałam, rzucając w jej kierunku najbardziej pogardliwe spojrzenie, na jakie było mnie stać. Już była gotowa je odwzajemnić, gdy drzwi od kwater prywatnych dyrektora otworzyły się i stanął w nich sam stary, głupi Dumbledore we własnej osobie.

- Panna Black – powiedział kiwając głową i uśmiechając się.

Popatrzyłam się na niego. _Argh! Najbardziej odrażający odcień niebieskich tęczówek na świecie. Cyzia miała o wiele ładniejszy kolor oczu. Ale dlaczego gapił się na mnie w tak intensywny sposób? Tak, jakby mnie prześwietlał wzrokiem, czy coś. A niech to._

Wciąż mając na twarzy lekki uśmieszek, zaczęłam oddychać miarowo, dokładnie tak, jak uczył mnie tata przed wyjazdem.

_A teraz zapamiętaj, Bello. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz musiała stanąć oko w oko z tym starym głupcem Dumbledore'em, musisz mieć się na baczności! Nie pytaj mnie, dlaczego, wyjaśnię ci to, kiedy będziesz trochę starsza, ale pamiętaj, żeby przy nim mieć zawsze umysł wolny od wszelakich myśli!_

Najwyraźniej to, co mówił tata działało, bo dyrektor wydał mi się ździebko zakłopotany i ostrożniejszy. Ale nie było to tak bardzo zauważalne. Dla zwykłego obserwatora tej sceny Dumbledore mógł nadal sprawiać wrażenie pogodnego, dokładnie tak samo, jak parę sekund temu. Ale nie dla mnie. Zawsze byłam świetnym obserwatorem. Siedziałam może trzy stopy od niego i widziałam, jak jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a uśmiech, co również ledwo można było zauważyć, lekko zmalał.

_Aha! Wyrolowałam go, najwyraźniej. Dzięki ci tato!_

A skoro o wilku mowa... W pewnym momencie kominek rozżarzył się ogniem i po chwili wyszedł z niego zdenerwowany ojciec. Za nim pojawiła się mama, w takim samym stopniu wściekła jak tata. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i chciałam wręcz zapaść się głęboko w krzesło. Znałam te spojrzenia. To były te, których używali wtedy, gdy zrobiłam coś naprawdę, naprawdę złego. Ale dotarło do mnie, że rodzice na mnie nie patrzą! Przeszli obok i zatrzymali się za moim siedzeniem, patrząc wściekle na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor nie ugiął się pod ich wzrokiem i muszę niestety przyznać, że zaimponował mi tym.

- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć, Dumbledore? – wysyczał ojciec.

Starszy mężczyzna nawet się nie wzdrygnął.

- Cóż, Cygnusie... wydaje mi się, że mała Bella miała drobną sprzeczkę z jedną z koleżanek...

- Doprawdy? Z tą mugolczką? – odparowała mama.

- ... i potraktowała ją dosyć poważnymi klątwami...

- Poważnymi!

-... dlatego biedna panna Hill wylądowała w skrzydle szpitalnym – Dumbledore wreszcie skończył, pomimo wtrąceń matki.

- A kto może dowieść, że to ona?

- Słucham, Cygnusie?

- Czy ktoś widział, jak Bella rzuca na mugolaczkę zaklęcia?

- Cóż, nie do końca. Korytarz w tym czasie był pusty...

- W takim razie, skąd wiesz, że to Bella? – kłócił się tata.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad okularów połówek.

- Panna Hill zidentyfikowała...

- Coś podobnego? – krzyknęła mama. – W liście do nas stwierdzono, że była nieprzytomna, więc jak mogła coś powiedzieć?

- Pannę Hill znaleziono, kiedy była półprzytomna i majaczyła, mówiąc: „Black, to była Bellatrix Black", więc uznaliśmy, że...

- UZNALIŚMY! – ryknął tata. – Więc UZNALIŚCIE, że to moja córka zaatakowała tę małą dziwkę! Nie macie żadnych dowodów, wy tylko UZNALIŚCIE...

- Cygnusie, uspokój się, proszę.

- ... że to była moja córka! Nie zbadaliście wszystkich dowodów! Bella opowiedziała nam o tej dziewczynie! To dobrze znana kłamczucha, która pokazała już co potrafi w pociągu, jadąc tu, do Hogwartu.

- Panie Black...

- Nie, Dumbledore! Nie odpuszczę. Nie pozwolę, żebyście bezpodstawnie oskarżali naszą córkę!

- Panie Black...

- Dopóki nie będziecie mieć dowodów, _żelaznych_ dowodów przeciwko Belli, musicie ją zostawić w spokoju albo, przyrzekam, Dumbledore, będziesz miał nieprzyjemności!

Tatuś przestał krzyczeć i teraz sapał głośno, jakby przebiegł długi maraton. Popatrzyłam na niego z podziwem. Był nieugięty. Bronił mnie przed tym starym, kochającym wręcz mugoli, głupcem. Chciałabym być kiedyś taka jak ojciec.

- W takim razie dobrze, panie Black. Gdy panna Hill odzyska przytomność, będziemy mogli rozpatrzeć sprawę ponownie.

- Dobrze – tata prawie że zepchnął mnie z krzesła, uścisnął krótko i podszedł z powrotem bez słowa do kominka. Mama była bardziej treściwa.

- Nie martw się Bella, kochanie. Zrobimy z tym wszystkim porządek i ta niewdzięczna, kłamliwa mugolaczka będzie się ostro z tego wszystkiego tłumaczyć, nie martw się.

Kiedy mnie w końcu puściła, moje żebra odetchnęły z ulgą. Tak samo jak ja. Rzuciłam wrednym wzrokiem w stronę Dumbledore'a.

- Możesz iść, Bellatrix – rzekł jakoś tak smutno.

Potraktowałam triumfującym uśmieszkiem wściekłą McGonagall i lekko osłupiałego Slughorna.

Zanim drzwi zatrzasnęły się za mną, usłyszałam wyraźnie drwiący głos, który powiedział:

- Zostaw ich w spokoju, Dumbledore. Mój prawnuk ma bardzo wiele kontaktów, przez które mógłbyś mieć nie lada kłopoty. Radziłbym ci już nigdy więcej nie denerwować ani jego, ani mojej praprawnuczki.


	15. Tylko cicho!

_**Tylko cicho!**_

Skrzydło szpitalne było pogrążone w ciemności. Pani Pomfrey poszła już spać i słychać było jedynie otaczającą mnie ciszę.

_Wspaniale!_

Znajdowała się tutaj tylko jedna pacjentka. Schowana za długie kurtyny materiału, zasłaniające jej łóżko. Musiałam się podkraść bliżej posłania tak cicho jak kot i w końcu wymruczałam formułkę zaklęcia wyciszającego. Profesor Flitwick byłby ze mnie dumny! Umieć takie zaklęcia na pierwszym roku, to nie lada umiejętność. Pewnie wyłby z radości. No, ale może nie chciał by zobaczyć tego, co zaraz zrobię.

Lucy Hill wyglądała tak niewinnie. Jak aniołek. Jak obrzydliwy, _szlamowaty aniołek_!

- Lucy – zaśpiewałam jej imię. – Lucy, pora wstawać, dziewczynko.

Potrząsnęłam ją za ramiona, ale to nic nie dało. Cóż...

- Renervate! – powiedziałam, kierując moją różdżkę w jej klatkę piersiową.

_Bardzo dobrze, panno Black! Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu_ – zaśmiałam się w duchu, kiedy otworzyła oczy.

Zamrugała powiekami i zamarła w przerażeniu, gdy mnie ujrzała. Jej usta otworzyły się, żeby przeraźliwie krzyknąć, ale... nie zdążyła.

- _Silencio_! – Cholera, naprawdę dobra byłam w te klocki. - _Petrificus Totalus_! – dodałam dla pewności. Teraz wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej przestraszoną. Jej oczy mrugały nerwowo i patrzyły w moim kierunku. Niczym oczy zastrachanej myszy, która nie ma gdzie uciec przed kotem.

- Cóż, Lucy. Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś leżeć tu nieprzytomna. Najwyraźniej jednak to nieprawda.

Zamrugała trzy razy.

- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałam, że powinnyśmy odbyć małą pogawędkę. Tylko ty i ja.

Znów zamrugała.

- Chociaż w sumie to ja będę mówić, a ty słuchać.

Mrugnęła już bardziej nerwowo.

- Wiesz, że byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczynką? – pogroziłam jej palcem. – Bardzo niegrzeczną, bo zaczęłaś rozpowiadać niestworzone kłamstwa na mój temat.

Teraz mrugała jeszcze szybciej.

- I nie możemy tego tak zostawić, prawda? – przysunęłam się bliżej jej twarzy. Teraz dzielił nas może cal. – Myślisz, że ten mały urok był bolesny? No to nie widziałaś jeszcze wszystkiego. Znam o wiele ciekawsze zaklęcia. Może chciałabyś, żebym wypróbowała je na tobie, co? Teraz, tutaj, kiedy jesteśmy same w tym wielkim, starym i ciemnym skrzydle szpitalnym? Oczywiście razem z zaklęciem wyciszającym, żeby nikt cię nie usłyszał. Chciałabyś, co?

Jej oczy oszalały ze strachu.

- Nie, nie sądzę – zachichotałam wystarczająco złowrogo i przystawiłam różdżkę do jej gardła. – Dlatego właśnie powiesz im, że to nie byłam ja, Lucy. Powiesz, że zupełnie nie masz pojęcia, kto cię tak urządził i nie wiesz, dlaczego powiedziałaś moje imię. Zrozumiano? Zamrugaj raz na potwierdzenie.

Zamrugała.

- Dobra dziewczynka. A teraz cię uwolnię. Ale ostrzegam: jeden krzyk, jedno słowo, nawet malutkie, a odwiedzę cię znowu. Następnym razem nie będę już tak miła, zapewniam. Tak?

Ponownie zamrugała jeden raz.

- _Finite Incantatem_!

Nadal pozostała w bezruchu, ale tylko i wyłącznie z własnej woli. Drgały jej tylko usta.

- Dobrze, że doszłyśmy do porozumienia. A teraz zapamiętaj: ciiiiiii! Nie chcemy obudzić przecież pani Pomfrey, nieprawdaż?

Pokiwała lekko głową, a ja uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i zostawiłam ją. Żaden, nawet najmniejszy pisk nie dotarł do moich uszu ze znajomego łóżka.

_Wspaniale!_


	16. W pociągu

_**W pociągu**_

Ekspres Hogwart – Londyn przyspieszał, a ja oparłam głowę o szybę w przedziale.

Życie było piękne, a Hogwart był wspaniały. Można było używać magii przez cały czas, bawić się z koleżankami (cóż, nie mogłam tak otwarcie nazywać ich _sługuskami_, prawda?), patrzeć jak z lękiem na twarzy mija mnie za każdym razem ta głupia _Hill_...

McGonagall nie była zbyt zadowolona z rozwiązania całej sprawy. Za każdym razem, kiedy widziała przestraszoną Hill, od razu szukała mnie wzrokiem. A przecież była tam, kiedy wszyscy musieli mnie przepraszać.

***  
_Gabinet Dumbledore'a, irytujące, wszędobylskie i dziwne przedmioty i ona - Hill, siedząca na jednym z tych niewygodnych foteli i patrząca w przeróżne strony, byle nie na mnie._

- Okazało się, że jesteśmy ci winni przeprosiny, Bellatrix. Panna Hill powiedziała nam, że nie pamięta napastnika i jest jej strasznie przykro, ze ciebie w to wszystko wciągnęła – powiedział rozczarowanym głosem Dumbledore.

On wiedział! Ale nie mógł tego udowodnić, a więc byłam bezpieczna!

- Wysłałem list do twoich rodziców, wyjaśniający całe nieporozumienie i mam nadzieję, że sprawa się zakończy. Chyba że chciałabyś coś dodać od siebie, Bellatrix?

A co niby miałam powiedzieć? Że to jednak byłam ja? Chciałby!

- Panno Black?

- Nie, proszę pana - spojrzałam wprost w jego oczy. - Nie mam nic do dodania.

Westchnął. Było to długie westchnięcie rozczarowanego człowieka.

- Więc dobrze. Możesz już iść.

***

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, kiedy pociąg mijał kolejną wioskę i patrzyłam nadal na uroki brytyjskiego deszczu. Życie było piękne...


	17. Powrót do domu

_**Powrót do domu**_

Wraca do domu! Wraca do domu! Bella przyjeżdża do domu!

Obudziłam się o szóstej rano. Obudziłam się cała podniecona i szeptałam sama do siebie:

- Wraca do domu, Bella wraca do domu...

Zeskoczyłam z łóżka i pognałam do pokoju Cyzi.

- Cyziu, obudź się! Słyszysz? Ona dzisiaj przyjeżdża! Narcyza, obudź się! Przyjeżdża!

- Co-o... Dromeda? Dla-a-czego po mnie skaczesz? – otarła zaspane powieki i spojrzała na mnie na wpół śpiąco.

- Przyjeżdża do domu! Bellatrix przyjeżdża do nas!

Teraz oczy Cyzi otworzyły się w pełni i uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko.

- Bella! – z takim samym okrzykiem na ustach, zeskoczyłyśmy z łóżka i zaczęłyśmy podrygiwać w dzikim tańcu radości po całym pokoju.

- Bella przyjeżdża do domu! Bella przyjeżdża do domu!

- Bądźcie ciszej, dziewczynki! – nagle mama pojawiła się w drzwiach, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Ale przecież Bella dzisiaj wraca!

- Obudzicie ojca!

- Ale Bella przyjeżdża!

- A wasz tata i tak już nie śpi...

- Tato! – wykrzyknęłyśmy i podbiegłyśmy do niego.

- ... a poza tym, Druello...

- BELLA PRZYJEŻDŻA DO DOMU! – wrzasnęłyśmy z tatą.

- Och... – to było wszystko, co powiedziała mama, zanim wyszła z pokoju zawołać jednego ze skrzatów, żeby zrobił jej kawę.

Nie mogliśmy doczekać się godziny jedenastej. Mama już nie wytrzymywała naszych wrzasków, a tata tylko się z tego śmiał. Fajnie było zjeść śniadanie z ojcem. Nigdy nie miałyśmy okazji widzieć go rano. Wtedy zawsze był w pracy. Tak, dokładnie: "zawsze" to dobre słowo. Bo dosłownie _zawsze_ pracował. Często go nie widziałyśmy całymi godzinami. Z wyjątkiem czasu na relaks i herbatę. I to też tylko czasami. Tak więc nic dziwnego, że cieszyłam się, że był teraz z nami. Chciałabym, żeby tak było cały czas.

Ścisnęłam go za rękę. Nadchodziła jedenasta. Więc gdzie, do cholery, był ten głupi pociąg? Chciałam już zobaczyć się z moją siostrą.

- Och – westchnęłam.

- Cierpliwości, Dromedo – mruknął tata.

- Ale ja chcę już! Gdzie jest ten pociąg?

- O, tam.

Odwróciłam się. Ojciec miał rację! Hogwart Ekspres począł zwalniać. Podbiegłabym bliżej, gdyby tata nie trzymał mnie za rękę.

- Jeszcze nie teraz, Dromedo. Pozwól jej wysiąść!

Obserwowałam uważnie wszystkie wysiadające osoby w tłumie. Dym, wydobywający się z rozgrzanego pociągu był wszędzie. Mogłam dostrzec mnóstwo czarnowłosych czarodziejów, ale nigdzie nie mogłam zobaczyć Belli. I nagle pojawiła się, trzymając wielki kufer. Pomagał jej jakiś blond włosy chłopak.

- Dromeda!

Wyrwałam się ojcu, a następnie z piskiem radości zarzuciłam ręce na szyję Belli. Tak, w tym dniu piszczenie uznane było za normalne zachowanie. Po chwili usłyszałam kolejny pisk i wiedziałam już, że do ekspresywnego powitania dołączyła też Cyzia. Usłyszałam jakby z daleka głos taty:

- Dziękuję, że jej pomogłeś, Evan.

- To nic wielkiego, wujku Cygnusie. Ciociu Druello.

- Chodź tu, Bella. Niech no cię przytulę!

Puściła nas i poszła uściskać tatę. Mama w tym czasie płakała ze szczęścia.

- Och, moje dziecko. Moja mała Bellatrix. W szkole... To nie może być prawda...

- Też za tobą tęskniłam, mamusiu – powiedziała cicho Bella i objęła mamę.

Potem odwróciła się znowu do nas, a my uwiesiłyśmy się na niej. Tata targał ciężki bagaż. I tak oto, jak w bajce, dotarliśmy razem do domu, trzymając się za ręce. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Bella nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała. Tak, jakby ostatnie miesiące wcale nas nie rozdzieliły. Nie miało to teraz znaczenia, że nie było jej przez tak długi czas. Byłyśmy siostrami Black. Nic nie mogło nas rozdzielić. I oby nigdy to nie nastąpiło.


	18. Dom

_**Dom**_

Merlinie, jak dobrze być już w domu! Gapiące się zewsząd portrety, pętające się wszędzie skrzaty, no i piszczące siostry. Wszystko było takie...

- Bellatrix, pozwól na chwilę do mojego gabinetu.

Oj, tata wyglądał na ponurego. Nie dobrze, nie dobrze!

Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi zatrzasnęły się za mną. Tak, zwykle to on siadał za biurkiem, kiedy to ja kuliłam się na stołku i wrzeszczał na mnie, mówiąc coś o poszanowaniu, honorze, plamieniu starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Blacków... ale nie tym razem. Stanął naprzeciw mnie i ni z tego ni z owego trzasnął mój policzek. Prawie zwaliło mnie to z nóg. Nie bił mnie od czasu tego incydentu ze szlamą! Nigdy później nie uderzył tak mocno, aż do teraz... Zachwiałam się po uderzeniu, ale patrzyłam na niego wystraszonymi oczami. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Bellatrix. Zasłużyłaś na to!

- T-tato?

- Już znalazłaś się na dywaniku u dyrektora! Nawet nie skończyłaś pierwszego semestru, nie mówiąc o zaliczeniu roku!

- Przepraszam, tato.

- Za co, Bellatrix? Za co?

- Za rzucenie tych zaklęć na tę dziewczynę.

_TRZASK!_

Tym razem uderzenie było mocniejsze i upadłam na podłogę.

- Źle! – ryknął ojciec. – ŹLE!

Skuliłam się, ale on złapał mnie za ramię i zmusił do patrzenia mu w oczy. Jego wzrok był dziki i przerażający.

- Przepraszasz za to, że zostałaś złapana!

Złapałam wreszcie oddech. _Oczywiście!_

- Jestem _dumny_ z ciebie, że nauczyłaś tę szlamę, gdzie jest jej właściwe miejsce, ale złapać się w tej sytuacji było naprawdę głupie, Bello – wysyczał. Nadal trzymał mnie mocno za ramię, co przysparzało o ból i nadal patrzył tym wzrokiem. Ale... nazwał mnie po imieniu. Powoli zaczęłam to rozumieć i rozluźniłam się.

- Zrozumiałam, tato – powiedziałam z ulgą w głosie. – Nigdy więcej nie usłyszysz od Dumbledore'a skarg na mnie. Przyrzekam, ojcze.

Uśmiechnął się. Och, nareszcie się do mnie uśmiechnął!

- Moja dziewczynka – rozluźnił uścisk i objął mnie. – Nie daj się złapać. Nie popełniaj błędów. Jeśli będziesz je popełniać, złapią cię.

- Już nigdy mnie nie złapią. Przyrzekam, tato.


	19. Naszyjnik

**Naszyjnik**

Fajnie było mieć Bellę znowu obok siebie. Taa... ale tylko przez pięć minut!

- Dromeda, co do cholery zrobiłaś z moim naszyjnikiem z kamieniami księżycowymi?

- Nawet go nie dotykałam!

- Ty kłamczucho, gdzie on jest?

- Przestańcie ze sobą walczyć...

- Nie, dopóki nie odda mi mojego...

- Powiedziałam, że nawet nie dotykałam twojego zasranego naszyj... ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE!

_TRZASK!_

- ODDAWAJ GO!

_CHLAST!_

- Proszę, przestańcie się bić... proszę.

- NIE!

_ŁUP!_

- DZIEWCZYNKI!

Leżąc na plecach na podłodze, z boleśnie wciskającym się w brzuch kolanem Belli i jej palcami wplątanymi w moje włosy, zamrugałam zdziwiona, widząc mamę. Spostrzegłam, że Cyzia płakała, więc czym prędzej oddaliłam paznokcie od twarzy siostry i podniosłam się. Cholera. Nie lubiłam, kiedy Cyzia płakała. Głupia Bella! To wszystko jej wina! A jeśli nawet pożyczyłam ten jej naszyjnik, to co z tego? Przecież za nim nie przepadała. A teraz chciała mi tylko dopiec! _Suka!_

Posłałam jej najbardziej złośliwe spojrzenie, na jakie było mnie stać. Zobaczyła je i odwzajemniła. Kurczę, dlaczego jej spojrzenia są zawsze groźniejsze od moich? Pieprzona Bella! Jest ode mnie lepsza we wszystkim! Bo myśli, że jest taka wspaniaaaała! Myślałby kto. I tylko dlatego, że jest starsza!

- ...nie spodziewałam się tego po was... jesteście starsze... nawet w Hogwarcie... powinnyście dawać lepszy przykład...

Głupia Bella. Dlaczego to ja nie jestem starsza? Wtedy byłabym we wszystkim najlepsza: w rzucaniu złośliwych uśmieszków, w biciu się, w Quidditchu i...

- A co do ciebie, Andromedo! Atakować swoją siostrę tuż po tym, jak przyjechała z Hogwartu? Nie minęły jeszcze dwa dni od jej przyjazdu, a ty już zaczynasz!

- Ale to ona zaczęła!

- Nie chcę tego słuchać! Ty też powinnaś dawać dobry przykład Cyzi. A teraz macie się zachowywać, bo idziemy w odwiedziny do waszej ciotki. Nie chcę później wysłuchiwać, że moje dziewczynki są kompletnie niewychowane i pozbawione dobrych manier, zrozumiano?

Matka też była dobra, jeśli chodzi o groźne spojrzenia.

- Tak, mamo – wymruczałyśmy bardziej do naszych stóp, niż do niej.

- Miło mi to słyszeć – powiedziała zadowolona z obrotu sprawy mama. – I rozważcie moje słowa, zanim znów przekroczycie wszelkie granice porządnego zachowania!

I wyszła z pokoju, trzymając Cyzię na rękach.

- Powinnaś dawać przykład swoim młodszym siostrom – powiedziałam do Bellatrix przedrzeźniającym tonem.

- O tak, z pewnością – odparła Bella w ten sam sposób. – Inaczej mogłyby zacząć się bić czy okradać ludzi.

Wyszczerzyłam do niej zęby.

- Już widzę, jak Cyzia szarpie kogoś za włosy z powodu jakiegoś naszyjnika...

- ...albo wydrapuje komuś oczy...

- ... albo daje w brzuch...

-... albo gryzie komuś palce – odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Po chwili obie śmiałyśmy się do rozpuku. Na Merlina, przecież i tak kochałam moją starszą siostrę!


	20. Grimmauld Place

_**Grimmauld Place**_

- Pamiętajcie, macie się zachowywać! – syknęła na nas mama, kiedy to wspinałyśmy się po schodach wejściowych. Szła z przodu, więc nie widziała, jak Bella i ja jednocześnie pokazałyśmy jej język, demonstrując, co tak naprawdę o tym sądzimy. Cyzia w porę stłumiła chichot.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały i ukazała się w nich nasza dumnie wyglądająca ciotka.

- Druella – powiedziała oficjalnym tonem, jakby witała nas w ogromnym pałacu, a nie w małym domu w centrum Londynu.

Budynek miał tylko pięć pięter (licząc poddasze). Grimmauld Place nawet nie umywał się do naszego domu. A do tego stał pośrodku mugolskich zabudowań. Wiem, że oni nas nie mogli dostrzec, ale i tak mi się tu nie podobało.

Ciotka Walburga zauważyła, że się skrzywiłam.

- Coś nie tak, Andromedo?

Jedno można było stwierdzić – ciocia była bardzo dumna ze swojej posiadłości. Ponoć budynek był rezydencją Blacków od przeszło dwustu lat. Oczywiście był to najlepszy Dom na świecie, jakby ktoś się pytał. Ale w tym momencie nie chciałam poznać cioci od tej gorszej strony. Znała wiele klątw. Czasem aż nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby się ich nauczyć, ale też nie chciałam stać się obiektem, na którym ta kobieta wyładowałaby swoją złość. Tak więc oznajmienie jej, że dom jest brzydki, byłoby czymś naprawdę głupim i nierozsądnym. Nawet Bella by tego nie zrobiła i nawet wtedy, gdybym to ja ośmieliła się zacząć.

- Och... nie, ciociu. Ja tylko... to znaczy... UCH!

Na całe szczęście dokładnie w tym momencie coś czarnowłosego i krzyczącego zderzyło się boleśnie z moim brzuchem i zwalając mnie z nóg, zakończyło moje plątanie się w zeznaniach.

- BELLA! – krzyknęło, skacząc na mnie.

Popatrzyłam w dół tak groźnie, jak umiałam. Usta czarnowłosego chłopca zastygły w efektownym kształcie litery „O".

Przekleństwem ciotki Walburgi było to, że ludzie za jej plecami krytykowali jej dom, natomiast moim było to, że często mylono mnie z Bellatrix. Tak, wiem, że byłyśmy niemal identyczne i rzeczywiście czasem trudno było nas rozróżnić, ale skutecznie uświadamiałam tych, którzy się raz pomylili. Syriusz o tym wiedział i w tym momencie zadrżał jak liść na wietrze i wstał ze strachu.

- Och... Dromeda! To ty... jejku.

Zanim zdążyłam zareagować (a zamierzałam i to ostro), ciotka chwyciła mocno Syriusza za ramię i pociągnęła do siebie.

- Nie będziesz...

_CHLAST!_

- ... napadać...

_CHLAST!_

- ...na ludzi...

_CHLAST!_

- ... w moim domu!

Syriusz płakał, kiedy ciotka odwróciła go gwałtownie tak, aby mnie widział.

- Przeproś!

- Ja... ja prze-przepraszam, Dromeda...

- Za co?

_CHLAST!_

- Z-za to, ż-że na c-ciebie napadłem.

Kiedy wreszcie go puściła, zatoczył się i upadł na podłogę. Słyszałam, jak Bella syknęła ze złości. Syriusz był jej ulubionym kuzynem. Ciocia usłyszała reakcję mojej siostry, ale chyba nie skojarzyła, o co chodziło. Albo może nie dbała o to? W końcu to właśnie Bella była jej ulubienicą.

- Bellatrix! – zapiała z zachwytu. – Wreszcie w domu! Jak ci się podoba Hogwart, moja droga? Słyszałam o tobie co nieco – spojrzała na Bellę porozumiewawczo. – Niegrzeczna, niegrzeczna dziewczynka. Nie powinnaś dać się sprowokować – mrugnęła i obdarowała swoją bratanicę nieprawdopodobnym uśmieszkiem. Chyba muszę się tego nauczyć.

- Ale dlaczego tak tu stoimy? Chodźmy do pokoju i opowiesz mi o szkole! Dam ci mój stary szkolny szalik. W kolorach twojego domu, oczywiście. To bardzo istotne.

- Kupiliśmy już Belli szalik w barwach Slytherinu, Walburgo. Nie ma potrzeby...

- Och, oczywiście, Druello, ale nie ma to jak posiadanie kawałka historii przy sobie, prawda, Bello?

- Cóż, mogę dać jej mój stary...

- Historia Blacków jest bardzo ważna, wiesz?

Mama wyglądała tak, jakby chciała potraktować ciotkę jakimś zaklęciem.

Bella została w tyle, patrząc na Syriusza, który wciąż beczał. Podała mu rękę.

- Chodź, Siri. Pójdziemy razem.

Chłopak powoli oderwał piąstki od oczu i dał się podciągnąć z podłogi. Bella uśmiechnęła się do niego, dodając mu odwagi. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Bellatrix, czekamy na ciebie!

A czemu niby miał się nie uśmiechnąć? Przecież Bella była jego ulubioną kuzynką. Nie ja, bo mnie nikt nie faworyzował.

Zacisnęłam mocno zęby i weszłam do pokoju dziennego, zostawiając ich samych w hallu. Kto by się nimi przejmował? Na pewno nie ja.


	21. Nie płacz, Cyziu

„**Nie płacz, Cyziu..."**

Naprawdę lubię lalki. Mam taką jedną, która ma długie, falujące i czarne włosy, ciemne oczy i długie rzęsy. Wygląda zupełnie jak Bella. I Dromeda. To moja ulubiona lalka, od kiedy dostałam nowe, purpurowe szaty, dokładnie takie, jakie miała na sobie moja zabawka. Zawsze chciałam mieć takie. No, może nie od zawsze, ale od chwili, gdy Bella dostała identyczne w zeszłym tygodniu. Wygląda w nich tak ładnie...

Tęsknię za Bellą, kiedy nie ma jej z nami. Czasami w nocy mam złe sny. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co mi się śni, ale zawsze budzę się z krzykiem i chcę, żeby Bella mnie przytuliła. Dromeda wtedy przybiega do mojego pokoju i obejmuje mnie do chwili, gdy całkowicie się uspokoję. Mówi mi też, że wszystko jest w porządku, że Bella niedługo wraca do domu.

Ona też tęskni za Bellą. Nawet jeśli nie daje tego po sobie poznać, to i tak wiem, że jej smutno.

Dromeda zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać już u cioci Walburgi. Poszłyśmy tam, żeby pokazać nowe, szkolne szaty Belli. Jak ja chciałabym mieć już szkolne szaty...

Weszłyśmy do pokoju dziennego i wtedy Dromeda była już naburmuszona. Po chwili dołączyli do nas Bella z Sirim.

Teraz znajdowałyśmy się z powrotem w naszym domu. Dromeda patrzyła na swoje lalki, a Bella siedziała pod ścianą i sprawiała, że różne rzeczy unosiły się w powietrzu.

- Bella, pokażesz mi, jak to zrobić, żeby rzeczy fruwały?

- One nie _fruwają_, Cyziu. To się nazywa _lewitowanie_.

- Och...

- Nie bądź głupiutka, oczywiście, że ci pokażę.

- Dobrze – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Dromeda, chcesz zobaczyć?

- Nie.

Wzdrygnęłam się. Ton Dromedy był taki niegrzeczny. Ale dlaczego? Nie może być miła? Przecież Bella niedługo wraca do szkoły...

_Proszę, nie bijcie się, nie bijcie się, proszę!_

- Co z tobą? –nieprzyjemnie warknęła Bella.

- Nic!

- O tak, na pewno. I zachowujesz się jak wywłoka zupełnie bez powodu!

_Proszę, nie bijcie się!_

- Nie jestem wywłoką! Sama nią jesteś!

- Że niby ja?

_Krzyczą, tak, ale może nie będą się bić...?_

- Ach tak? A zadawanie się z jakimś głupim, małym i beczącym bachorem, zamiast z własną siostrą?

- CO?

- Proszę, przestańcie...

- To, co słyszałaś! Syriusz przewrócił mnie na ziemię, wszystko mnie bolało, ale czy ciebie to obchodziło? Skąd! Tylko podeszłaś do niego, a nie do mnie i... nienawidzę cię!

Łzy popłynęły po policzkach Dromedy. Łzy złości.

- Nie kłam! Nic cię nie bolało. Jesteś wkurzona, bo nazwał cię „Bellą"!

- Nie, nieprawda...

- Przestańcie, no...

- I że był taki podekscytowany, kiedy pomyślał, że ty to ja!

- Nieprawda...

- Nie, Bella, proszę...

- I dlatego, że był rozczarowany, bo zobaczył, że jesteś jednak Dromedą!

- Zamknij się...

- Bo lubi mnie bardziej!

- Po prostu się zamknij...

- Bo wszyscy lubią mnie bardziej!

Dromeda zerwała się z głośnym rykiem,. Była na tyle szybka, że Bella momentalnie straciła równowagę i upadła. To Dromeda była teraz na górze i okładała pięściami swoją siostrę. Chwilę potem, Bella zrobiła unik i role się odwróciły. Nagle ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Bardzo głośno krzyczeć. I nie była to ani Bella, ani Dromeda, bo wciąż były zajęte walką. To...

- Cyzia!

- Cyziu, wszystko w porządku?

Nie mogłam ich zobaczyć wyraźnie. Wszystko było takie zamazane, jakbym widziała przez wodę.

- Nie płacz, Cyziu!

- Proszę, nie płacz!

- Patrz, już przestałyśmy...

- Tak, Cyziu, już się nie bijemy...

- Więc przestań płakać...

- Proszę!

- Chodź tutaj i otrzyj oczka... jestem tutaj, Bella jest przy tobie.

- Dromeda też tu jest, Cyziu. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś złego ci się stało, obiecuję. A teraz proszę, przestań płakać!

- A-ale wy nadal będziecie się bi-ić!

- Nie, nie będziemy...

- Właśnie, że TAK! Bo przestaniecie tylko na chwilę, a potem znowu zaczniecie! I będziecie się okładać, szturchać, drapać i... i...

- Och, Cyziu, na pewno będziemy.

- Ale nie, czekaj, nie to mamy na myśli!

- Bo przecież się kochamy.

- I nigdy byśmy ciebie nie skrzywdziły!

- Ale.. ale...

- Chodź, Cyziu. Przestań płakać. Zrobisz to dla nas?

Popatrzyłam na moje siostry. Wyglądały na smutne. Smutne, bo płakałam, a ja nie lubiłam, kiedy były smutne, więc przestałam płakać.


	22. I znów powrót

_**I znów powrót**_

I znowu jest w pociągu. Z daleka widać już tylko parę, buchającą spod kół lokomotywy, a ona? Pojechała na kolejne miesiące do szkoły. Chyba zacznę liczyć dni do przerwy wielkanocnej.

Dlaczego byłam dla niej taka niemiła? Dlaczego się z nią biłam? Dlaczego zawsze traciłam na to czas, kiedy byłyśmy wszystkie razem? I dlaczego, do cholery, jestem taka głupia?

Cyzia jest o wiele mądrzejsza. Mała Cyzia... ona jest bardziej wrażliwsza ode mnie i Belli razem wziętych. A teraz? Praktycznie tańczy, skacząc w górę i w dół na peronie, machając przy tym jak opętana. Nie wiem, czy bez jej „przestańcie się bić", kiedykolwiek byśmy odpuściły. Walczyłybyśmy przez całe dnie, a później i tak Bella pojechałaby do Hogwartu, jak teraz. Tyle że w moich wspomnieniach pozostałybyśmy my dwie – kłócące się o wszystko dookoła. Ale i tak bym tęskniła.

Gdybyśmy żyły w zgodzie, nie byłybyśmy sobą. Nie byłabym Andromedą, a ona nie byłaby Bellatrix. Byłybyśmy kompletnie innymi osobami. Nie wiem, czy by mi się to podobało. Lubię siebie taką, jaką jestem i Bellę za to, że jest sobą. Naprawdę nie chciałabym, żeby się zmieniła. Kocham moją starszą siostrę, kiedy krzyczy, kiedy jest gwałtowna, a jednocześnie opiekuje się nami i jest słodka. Choć wiem, że nie miałaby wyrzutów sumienia, spychając mnie po raz kolejny ze schodów, ale wiem też, że nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałaby mnie poważnie zranić.

Przypuszczam, że moja definicja wyrażenia _„nigdy, przenigdy poważnie zranić"_ może być różnie rozumiana, a przede wszystkim względna. Ale znam granicę. Bella też ją zna i jestem pewna: nigdy nie zdecydowałaby się jej przekroczyć. Bo jeśli pamiętamy o Cyzi, która zawsze gdzieś tam będzie wołać do nas _„przestańcie się bić!"_, to wtedy na pewno przestaniemy.

Tak. To właśnie nasza trójka: dwie rozwydrzone dziewuchy i mały, słodki aniołek, gotowy powstrzymać je przed pozabijaniem się nawzajem.

Na Merlina, kocham moje siostry. Dlatego teraz jedną ręką przytrzymuję Cyzię, a drugą macham do Belli, choć wiem, że mnie już nie widzi. Bo na pewno wie, że macham. Skąd mam tę pewność? Przecież jest moją siostrą!


	23. Sen

**23. _Sen_**

Jestem w naszym domu. Na ostatnim piętrze. Blisko pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymamy sowy. Jest ciemno i strasznie, a to nie jest przecież normalne. Na zewnątrz szaleje burza. Słychać uderzenia piorunów i widać błyski, przecinające niebo.

Ja chcę do Belli.

Bellatrix zawsze przytula mnie, gdy jest burza. Trzyma mnie mocno i mówi: „cichutko, Cyziu, ta głupia burza nic ci nie zrobi; najpierw musiałaby się zmierzyć ze mną". Wtedy się uśmiecham i błyskawice nie są już takie straszne.

Ale teraz jest inaczej. Boję się. Nie ma w pobliżu Belli. Gdzie ona jest? Dlaczego nie ma jej ze mną?

Krzyknęłam, bo mysz przebiegła mi drogę. Ale zaraz! To nie mysz! To szczur! W naszym domu są szczury! Jestem przerażona!

Chcę do Belli!

Pojawiają się obrzydliwe nietoperze. Latają nad moją głową i próbują mnie gryźć swoimi ostrymi zębami! Węże pełzają wokół moich stóp. Są też duchy, ociekające srebrną krwią. Trole, szyszymory, mugole z pochodniami! Oni są w naszym domu!

Teraz dom zniknął. Jestem na wielkim polu. Widzę podpalony stos! I pal pośrodku! Mugole biegają i krzyczą:

„Spalić czarownicę! Spalić czarownicę!"

Ludzie ciągną mnie po ziemi! Pomagają im nietoperze i duchy, i szyszymory, a za nimi idą wilkołaki i ogromne pająki, i wampiry!

„Spalić czarownicę! Spalić czarownicę!"

Bella, gdzie jesteś? Bellatrix, gdzie jesteś, kiedy cię potrzebuję?

- BELLA!


	24. Nocny koszmar

Nocny koszmar

Wiatr rozwiewa moje włosy, kiedy tak mknę w przestworzach. Przecinam niebo niczym wielki ptak, trzymając kurczowo czerwony przedmiot pod pachą. Nagle naprężam ramię. Obręcze są już blisko. Już za moment. Celuję, by rzucić kafel precyzyjnie i...

- BELLA!

Z cichym mruknięciem spadłam z łóżka. Wciąż miałam wyciągniętą rękę, myśląc, że nadal śnię i zdobyłam gola.

- BELLA! Bella!

Ale w tym momencie musiałam się już ocknąć. Cyzia mnie potrzebowała.

- Bella!

Uwolniwszy się w końcu z pościeli, zerwałam się biegiem do drzwi. Nie robiłam hałasu, bo nie miałam na stopach kapci. Pospieszyłam do pokoju naprzeciwko. Plakietka przyczepiona do jej drzwi z ozdobnie wykaligrafowanym na złoto imieniem Cyzi była naprawdę śliczna. Ale, na Merlina, nie miałam czasu jej teraz podziwiać! Wpadłam do pokoju i z miejsca ruszyłam w kierunku łóżka z baldachimem, na którym leżała mała, zawodząca osóbka.

- Bella! – Zapłakała Cyzia, wciąż wijąc się w pościeli.

Ostrożnie złapałam ją za drżące ramiona i podniosłam tak, aby znalazła się w pozycji siedzącej. Nieźle się przy tym namocowałam, bo Cyzia rzucała się na wszystkie strony, niczym przestraszony kot w worku.

- Bella! Bella! – Jej płacz stał się nieco głośniejszy. Oho, pomyślałam, cisza przed burzą.

- Już dobrze, Cyziu. Jestem tutaj. Dromeda jest przy tobie.

- Bella... Bella! BELLA!

Wraz z ostatnim przeciągłym krzyknięciem, obudziła się. Dostrzegłam błysk przerażonych, błękitnych oczu, rozglądających się szybko po pokoju. Po chwili wolno osunęła się w moje ramiona i delikatnie ułożyła z powrotem na łóżku, pogrążając się w krainie snów. Merlinie, oby w krainie tych lepszych snów!

Zastygłam na kilka sekund, słuchając jej oddechów, które zwalniały, aż znów stały się miarowe i spokojne. Kiedy byłam pewna, że zasnęła, postanowiłam wymknąć się z pokoju. Ostrożnie, tak żeby jej nie obudzić, cofnęłam spod jej pleców dłonie. Zrobiłam parę kroków w stronę drzwi, gdy usłyszałam zaspany, mruczący głosik.

- Andromeda, ja za nią tęsknię.

Ale kiedy się odwróciłam, Cyzia wciąż miała zamknięte oczy.


	25. Lekcja transmutacji

25. Lekcja transmutacji

- Panno Black, czy mogłaby pani przestać w końcu rozmawiać?

Uch, dlaczego jej głos jest taki wkurzający, pomyślałam, patrząc na tę szkocką flądrę. Siedem miesięcy w Hogwarcie to aż nadto, żeby rozszyfrować tę kobietę. Szczerze? Wystarczyłoby pięć minut.

Poznajcie profesor McGonagall. Nauczycielkę transmutacji i opiekunkę Gryffindoru. Odrażająca, irytująca i niesprawiedliwa wiedźma. Nie wspominając o tym, że na każdym kroku faworyzowała swoich ukochanych Gryfonków. A do tego wszystkiego mieliśmy z nimi lekcje transmutacji. Paskudztwo! A teraz? Znowu zaczęła się na mnie wydzierać.

- Jeżeli nie potrafi się pani powstrzymać od rozmów, panno Black, to może podzieliłaby się pani ze wszystkimi swoimi uwagami?

Spojrzałam na nią.

- Albo, jeżeli już tak bardzo pani przeszkadzam zakazując rozmów na moich lekcjach i w mojej klasie, może zechciałabyś zająć miejsce w pełni wykwalifikowanej nauczycielki, jeśli sądzisz, że wszystko potrafisz.

Na jej twarzy zagościła niesamowita pewność siebie. Dokładnie taka, jaka ukazywała się na obliczach nauczycieli wtedy, gdy zdawało im się, że zrobili albo powiedzieli coś niezwykle mądrego i pouczającego. Ale skoro tak chciała to rozegrać..?

- Oczywiście, pani profesor. Z wielką przyjemnością.

I zanim zdążyła mnie w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymać, ruszyłam w stronę środka sali, uśmiechając się słodko do lekko zdezorientowanej i oniemiałej McGonagall.

- Transmutacja kałamarza w błękitnika górskiego, to naprawdę proste zaklęcie. Ale i tak będę zdziwiona, jeśli któreś z was to załapie.

Wszyscy Gryfoni, a nawet Grupka Ślizgonów popatrzyła na mnie zirytowanym wzrokiem. Cóż, w końcu to nie była moja wina, że byli aż tak słabi w te klocki.

- Musicie tylko unieść różdżkę w ten sposób - zademonstrowałam - i wypowiedzieć formułkę zaklęcia, która brzmi: Avifors.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy kałamarz nagle zmienił się w niebieskiego ptaszka, rozpiął skrzydełka i odleciał.

- Proste, nie?

Irytujące spojrzenia moich kolegów szybko zmieniły się w podziw i oklaski dla moich umiejętności. Tylko Gryfoni patrzyli na nas z zazdrością i większą nienawiścią niż dotychczas. Ja natomiast ukłoniłam się nonszalancko, rozkoszując w głębi całą sytuacją. Po chwili poczułam czyjąś ciężką dłoń na ramieniu.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć, co pani teraz wyprawia, panno Black? - Wysyczała lodowatym tonem profesor McGonagall.

- Cóż... uczę - odparłam najsłodszym głosem, na jaki było mnie stać. - I chyba nieźle mi idzie. Poza tym, szczerze mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że moje błękitniki są o niebo lepsze od tych, które pani wyczarowała - zachichotałam i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko widząc jej rozwścieczoną twarz.

- Zostańcie na swoich miejscach! - Burknęła do wszystkich. - A jak wrócę i zobaczę, że nadal jesteście nieposłuszni, to bardzo tego pożałujecie.

I z tymi słowy wyprowadziła mnie z klasy.


	26. Nasza nowa znakomitość

Nasza nowa znakomitość

- Ona lekceważy wszystko i wszystkich! Jest nieznośna i niegrzeczna. W środku zajęć po prostu wstała i zaczęła uczyć!

- Doprawdy?

- Ta dziewczyna stanowi zagrożenie dla innych uczniów, Albusie! Ma na nich zły wpływ!

Dumbledore, który siedział w fotelu pochylił się nieco, cały czas śledząc uważnie wzrokiem trzęsącą się z wściekłości Minerwę McGonagall.

- Zgadzam się, Minerwo. Zdaje się, że przekroczyła pewne granice...

McGonagall prychnęła głośno.

- Rzeczywiście, zachowała się niestosownie i wbrew regulaminowi szkoły: nie słuchała, była niegreczna w stosunku do nauczyciela, ale... nie mam wątpliwości, że gdyby chodziło tylko o to, to dałabyś pannie Black należny szlaban i na tym by się skończyło.

Twarz wicedyrektorki stała się bardziej spięta.

- A ty zjawiasz się tutaj, wyładowujesz gniew w moim gabinecie, a panna Black bez powodu czeka za drzwiami. Dlaczego, Minerwo? Przecież doskonale wiem, iż nigdy nie masz żadnych oporów, jeśli chodzi o respektowanie szkolnej dyscypliny. Czemu więc przychodzisz tu z tak błahego powodu?

- Ponieważ ona jest znakomita, Albusie! - Usta McGonagall wykrzywiły się z wściekłości.

Dumbledore przestał się przyjaźnie uśmiechać, a jego oczy otworzyły się ze zdziwienia.

- Wszystko, co robi, jest doskonałe! Nie mogę ukarać jej za jej pracę! Nigdy! A, na Merlina, są takie dni, kiedy chciałabym dać jej nauczkę!

- Minerwo...

- Wiem, wiem - kontynuowała McGonagall, nie zwracając uwagi na lekką reprymendę w głosie dyrektora. - Mamy takie same obowiązki w stosunku do każdego ucznia, ale nie będę zaprzeczać, że chciałabym czasem wziąć przykład z Horacego. Co, nie patrz tak na mnie! Przecież nigdy nie potraktowałabym żadnego ucznia niesprawiedliwie. A już w szczególności nie dziewczynę, która jest tak utalentowana. Ale nie w tym tylko rzecz, że jest znakomita, Albusie. Ona o tym wie! I nigdy nie marnuje szansy, żeby tego nie pokazać. Czy wiesz, co mi powiedziała? Że sądzi, że jej błękitniki są o niebo lepsze od moich! Prosto w twarz! Która jedenastolatka odważyłaby się na coś takiego? Ta dziewczyna nie ma w sobie ani trochę skromności i doprowadza mnie to do białej gorączki. Ale co mam robić? Moim obowiązkiem jest nauczyć ją zaklęć, ale, na Merlina, Albusie, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam kogoś tak utalentowanego. I choć niechętnie się do tego przyznaję, to jej błękitniki były rzeczywiście lepsze od moich!

- Jesteś pewna, że to talent? - Zapytał bez przekonania Dumbledore. - Być może ma to związek z Cygnusem i Druellą oraz ich luźnym podejściem do Ustawy o Nieletnich Czarodziejach. McGonagall znowu prychnęła. Tym razem głośniej.

- Tak właśnie myślałam i tym usprawiedliwiałam ją przez pierwsze tygodnie nauki.

- I..?

- I nie mogę tego stwierdzić jednoznacznie, Albusie. Ta dziewczyna nie wkłada ani odrobiny zaangażowania w to, co robi, a jednak nadal jest najlepsza. Kiedy poproszę uczniów, by przeczytali tekst z książki i poćwiczyli sami, jeszcze zanim zdążą zaprezentować nowe zaklęcie w klasie, ona kończy czytać dopiero minutę przed tym, gdy chcę sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi z zaklęciem. I zawsze jest bezbłędna! Każde nowe zaklęcie opanowuje w kilka chwil, kiedy reszta nie umie sobie z tym poradzić przez kolejne dwie lekcje. Eseje, które oddaje mi oczywiście tygodnie po terminie, są perfekcyjne. A teraz? Pojawiły się te błękitniki...

McGonagall rzuciła złowrogie spojrzenie w kierunku drzwi.

- Ona jest uzdolniona, Albusie.

Dumbledore głęboko odetchnął, zagłębił się w swoim fotelu.

- Cóż, w takim razie, co powinniśmy z nią zrobić?


	27. Propozycja

_Na Merlina, już po mnie!_

Od zawsze miała coś do mnie, a teraz sama dałam się złapać w lwią paszczę. Dosłownie. Czemu w ogóle sądziłam, że to był dobry pomysł? Dlaczego musiałam się wychylać? Punkty polecą na łeb na szyję. Tata po prostu mnie zabije!

Profesor Slughorn minął mnie jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu.

- Oho! Co tym razem zbroiłaś, Bellatrix? - Zaśmiał się.

On jest naprawdę miły. Nie tak jak ta jędza McGonagall. Mam ochotę po prostu wtargnąć tam i...

- Proszę wejść, panno Black.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera, no!_

Gabinet Dumbledore'a był tak samo nudny jak zawsze. Nie myślałam, że mogę poczuć się jeszcze gorzej, a tu BAM! To miejsce raziło mnie niczym szlama na corocznym Balu Czarodziejów Czystej Krwi. Ugrh!

McGonagall wskazała ręką twarde, drewniane krzesło. Znałam to krzesło bardzo dobrze i czułam, że zanim moja kariera w Hogwarcie dobiegnie końca, zostaniemy dobrymi znajomymi. Tatusiowi się to spodoba, nie ma co.

Dumbledore uśmiechał się do mnie pogodnie, mrugając powiekami.

- Cóż, Bellatrix. Profesor McGonagall mówiła mi o twoim zachowaniu dzisiaj w klasie.

- Powiedziała, żebym nauczyła czegoś pozostałych, więc tak zrobiłam - powiedziałam. - Czy to już zbrodnia robić to, co nauczyciel każe?

- Nie, ależ nie.

Jego uśmieszek był naprawdę wkurzający.

- Ale wersja pani profesor nieco odbiega od twojej i obawiam się, że jest troszkę bardziej... wiarygodna?

Popatrzyłam na niego twardym wzrokiem.

- Tak myślałem.

Na Merlina, jak ja się z tego wyplączę?!

- Ale tak się składa, że nie jesteśmy tutaj z tego powodu.

Chwila, moment, że jak? To w końcu mam kłopoty czy nie?

- Lecz poczekajmy aż twoi rodzice się tu zjawią. Wtedy porozmawiamy o szczegółach.

Zdębiałam. _CO?!_

- Napisaliście do nich?!

- Profesor Slughorn posłał im wiadomość kominkiem jakieś pięć minut temu.

Co za zdrajca!

- Ale sam pan powiedział, że nie chodzi o moje złe zachowanie! Dlaczego mają się tu zjawić?

- Czyli przyznajesz, że zachowałaś się nieodpowiednio...

- Dlaczego się tu zjawią?! - Wykrzyczałam nienaturalnie wysokim głosem w tym samym momencie, gdy kominek zapłonął.

Tata wyszedł z kominka. Po twarzy było widać jego wściekłość. Mama pojawiła się zaraz po nim. Od razu podeszła do mnie i stanęła za mną, kładąc ręce na mych ramionach i unieruchamiając mnie w ten sposób. Tymczasem tata wrzasnął:

- Co to ma wszystko znaczyć, Dumbledore?! - Walnął pięściami w biurko.

- Cygnusie...

- CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ, ATAKUJĄC MOJĄ CÓRKĘ? POLUJECIE NA NIĄ, JAK NA JAKĄŚ PODRZĘDNĄ SZLAMĘ! JEJ LINIA CZYSTEJ KRWI SIĘGA AŻ CZASÓW ŚREDNIOWIECZA! JEST O WIELE DŁUŻSZA NIŻ TWOJA WŁASNA, DUMBLEDORE, TO NIE ULEGA WĄTPLIWOŚCI!

- To nie ma tutaj nic...

- I CO SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ WZYWAJĄC MNIE TUTAJ W TEN SPOSÓB? OBWINIACIE JĄ ZA WSZYSTKO, CO SIĘ DZIEJE W TEJ POKRĘCONEJ SZKOLE!

- Jeżeli byłbyś tak miły i pozwolił mi dokoń...

- TO PRZEKRACZA WSZELKIE GRANICE, DUMBLEDORE! I NIE BĘDĘ TEGO TOLEROWAŁ I...

- DOŚĆ!

Muszę przyznać, że byłam pod wrażeniem. Niewielu ludzi ma odwagę przerwać tacie w pół słowa. Poczułam jakiś mały respekt do Dumbledore'a.

- Zapewniam cię, że nie wezwałem was tutaj, by oskarżać Bellatrix o cokolwiek.

- W takim razie po co...

- Jeśli pozwolisz mi skończyć.

Nieco mniej groźny wyraz twarzy taty wyraźnie uspokoił Dumbledore'a. Obaj patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższy moment w milczeniu. Po chwili dyrektor znowu przemówił.

- Na lekcji transmutacji doszło do pewnego zdarzenia...

- ... za które obwiniacie oczywiście Bellę - syknęła mama, wciąż stojąc za mną.

- ... KTÓRE, choć wykazywało oznaki braku poszanowania dla nauczyciela...

Tu tata dosłownie warknął.

- ... ALE, które również pokazało wielkie umiejętności w dziedzinie transmutacji, których Hogwart nie widział od wielu lat. Wasza córka posiada pokłady talentu - po tych słowach zapadła cisza, a Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

Czy on kiedykolwiek przestaje się uśmiechać? -Pytał mój zamroczony mózg. Ale byłam za bardzo oszołomiona, żeby o tym myśleć. Ja? Utalentowana?

Tata wydał z siebie dziwny, gardłowy dźwięk.

- Talentu? - Wydusił.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, a McGonagall postanowiła przejąć pałeczkę.

- W całej mojej nauczycielskiej karierze nie widziałam jeszcze czegoś takiego. Ona jest utalentowana, bez dwóch zdań. Z odpowiednim treningiem jest w stanie...

- ... zdziałać naprawdę wiele - dokończył dyrektor. - I właśnie dlatego was tutaj wezwaliśmy.

Tata wyraźnie był zbyt zaskoczony, by powiedzieć cokolwiek, więc mama odpowiedziała za niego.

- Jest utalentowana? Nasza mała dziewczynka ma wielki talent! Och, Bella! - Przycisnęła mnie do siebie w prawie że łamiącym kości uścisku. Ja natomiast, jak tata, byłam nadal oszołomiona i milczałam.

- Myśleliśmy nad tym, by dać jej możliwość dodatkowych lekcji...

Moment. _Co?!_

- ... żeby rozwinąć ten dar. Profesor McGonagall...

Czemu rodzice się uśmiechają?

- ... jestem pewny, że będzie zachwycona prowadząc dodatkowe lekcje.

McGonagall pokiwała głową. Mama promieniała. Dumbledore mrugnął. Tata chrząknął. Slughorn zachichotał. Ja wreszcie odzyskałam swój głos.

- NIE! - krzyknęłam wysokim tonem.

- Bella?

- Nie możecie pozwolić na to, żeby to ona dawała mi dodatkowe lekcje! Ona mnie nienawidzi! Nie możecie!

- Bądź rozsądna, kochanie!

- Proszę, nie! Nie!

Jedno spojrzenie na twarz mamy i wiedziałam już, że nic nie zdziałam.

- Tato, proszę! Nie zmuszaj mnie.

Nadal wyglądał na zmieszanego i tak też zabrzmiał.

- Jesteś utalentowana, Bella.

- Tato?

- I musimy pielęgnować ten dar.

- Tato, nie!

Wtedy zapomniałam o wszelkich zasadach wychowania. Zapomniałam, że znajdowaliśmy się w gabinecie dyrektora w towarzystwie nauczycieli. Rzuciłam się na niego, krzycząc z całych sił.

- Tatusiu, proszę, nie! Tato, ona mnie nienawidzi, proszę, ona mnie zabije. Tato, proszę, TATO!

On tylko odepchnął mnie spowrotem na miejsce, nadal w szoku, tak, jakby wcale mnie nie słyszał.

- Nasza Bella jest utalentowana - mruknął trzymając rękę mamy.

- Tato... - zapłakałam.

Cały czas mnie ignorował.

- Wrócimy do tej rozmowy po wielkanocnej przerwie - powiedział z większym naciskiem do Dumbledore'a.

- Oczywiście, Cygnusie.

- Dobrze.

Pocałował mnie w głowę.

- Do widzenia, Bella.

I wszedł prosto do kominka nie mówiąc nic więcej.

- Tato..?

Chmura perfum mamy uderzyła mnie w nosdrza, kiedy pochyliła się, by pocałować mnie w policzki.

- Jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni, kochanie.

Popatrzyła w moje oczy, pogłaskała palcami moją twarz i za chwilę też zniknęła w kominku. Zniknęła. Zostawiając mnie siedzącą w gabinecie dyrektora, otoczoną przez nauczycieli oraz ze łzami płynącymi po policzkach.


	28. Utalentowana

Siedziałam w salonie. Bawiłam się moją lalką, a Dromeda była zajęta swoją nową różdżką. Pilnowała nas nasza niania. Mama nam kiedyś przykazała, żebyśmy powiedziały jej szybko, gdyby niania była dla nas niemiła, bo niania była półkrwi czarownicą i nie można jej ufać do końca. Półkrwi, to znaczy, że czyjaś mamusia lub tatuś jest mugolem. Bella mi to powiedziała.

Nagle pojawili się nasi rodzice, wychodząc z kominka w taki sposób, jakby tańczyli razem. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktokolwiek inny wychodził z kominka, tańcząc. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tak można. Ale widać można. Potem przetańczyli przez cały pokój. I śpiewali. Nie. Podśpiewywali. Najpierw nie mogłam ich dokładnie usłyszeć i musiałam poczekać, jak się trochę zbliżą.

- Nasza Bella jest wyjątkowa! Nasza Bella jest wyjątkowa!

Dlaczego podśpiewywali coś tak głupiutkiego? To przecież jasne, że Bella jest wyjątkowa. Po prostu myślałam, że wszyscy już o tym dawno wiedzą.


	29. O różdżce i o niani

O różdżce i o niani

Dostałam różdżkę! To takie fantastyczne! Oczywiście mama zdążyła już wrzasnąć na mnie z milion razy, żebym przestała nią wymachiwać "jak maniaczka". No cóż, przecież nie umyślnie podpaliłam te zasłony. Naprawdę. Po prostu skupiłam się na różdżce, biegnąc przez pokój i chciałam wydobyć z jej końca kolorowe iskierki. Wtedy zobaczyłam promienie słoneczne, które wpadając przez okno, tańczą przepięknie na stole i pomyślałam, że wyglądają zupełnie jak małe ogniki. W tym momencie właśnie przypadkowo skierowałam różdżkę na zasłony. To był wypadek!

A tata też nie był gorszy od krzyków mamy. W sumie to nie. On był gorszy od niej! No bo uczy mnie zaklęć, które są kompletnie bezużyteczne. Do czego jest mi w ogóle potrzebne zaklęcie, które powoduje lewitację filiżanki? Przecież to głupie! Kiedy spytałam go w końcu, żeby pokazał mi jakieś lepsze zaklęcia, to tylko uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że wszystko w swoim czasie. Co to za odpowiedź? Idę do Hogwartu już za dwa lata! To już za niedługo! I jak ją będę wyglądać przed innymi, znając tylko zaklęcia dobre dla dzieci?

Już wolałabym, żeby wrzeszczał na mnie, jak mama. Westchnęłam markotnie, stukając końcem różdżki w pergamin. Który oczywiście się podpalił. Tak. Zaczynam myśleć, że specjalizuję się w podpalaniu

przedmiotów.

Ale co tam. Różdżka. Mam swoją różdżkę. To brzmi dumnie. Ale wszystko się zmieni, kiedy Bella wróci, przeszło mi przez myśl, kiedy przemierzałam pokój dzienny, wirując wokół własnej osi. Siedziała tam nasza niania, cały czas obserwując nas niczym orzeł. Głupia krowa. Chciałabym ją kiedyś "przypadkowo" podpalić.

Po chwili kominek zapłonął. Ale przecież ten kominek nie był od dawna używany. Nawet nie wiedziałam, czy nadal działał. Myślałam, że tata odłączył go od sieci Fiu, po tym, jak Bella i ja... nieważne. Ważne jest to, że byłam trochę zszokowana, widząc nagle wielkie, buchające z paleniska płomienie. Dzięki temu zamieszaniu, moja różdżka wypaliła w dywanie małą dziurkę. Argh! O, nie. Wymówka. Potrzebuję dobrej wymówki. Po prostu mnie zabiją, kiedy zobaczą tę dziurę!

Ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Cyzia i niania wciąż patrzyły na mamę i tatę, którzy... właśnie wyszli tanecznym krokiem z kominka. Jak w ogóle im się to udało? Ha! Ale ich zachowanie dało mi czas, by zakryć stopą wypalony dywan. Teraz tylko muszę to naprawić, kiedy sobie stąd pójdą. I mi się upiecze. I nie będę mieć kłopotów. Ciekawe co powie na to Bella po powrocie.

Stałam tak, zadowolona z siebie, kiedy nagle dotarło do mnie, co podśpiewywali rodzice.

- Nasza Bella jest wyjątkowa! Nasza Bella jest wyjątkowa!

A co ze mną..? Przecież też jestem wyjątkowa.

- Mamo...

- Och, tylko pomyśl, Cygnusie! Nasza mała dziewczynka.

- Ja też jestem waszą małą...

-Druello, zobacz ile nowych, wspaniałych zaklęć nauczy się nasza Bella!

- Ja też chcę się ich nauczyć...

- A te, które już zna? Och, Cygnusie! Są tak zaawansowane! Dlaczego nigdy tego nie zauważyliśmy?

- Ja też chcę umieć zaawansowane zaklęcia...

- Ona jest tak utaletowana, Druello. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zaklęcia, których ją uczyłem były dla niej wprost dziecinne. Uczyła się ich tak szybko...Po prostu po jakimś czasie uznałem, że to u niej norma. Że jest taka jak inne dzieci. A teraz!

-Ja też szybko się uczę...

- Och, Cygnusie!

- Och, Druello!

Urgh! Rodzice się pocałowali. I kompletnie mnie ignorowali! I to wszystko wina Belli! Dlaczego, no?! Bo nawet jak jej tutaj nie ma, to i tak skutecznie rujnuje mi życie! Ale ja też jestem utalentowana! Jestem wyjątkowa i gdyby zaczęli mnie uczyć, też bym była tak dobra jak Bella.

- Podpaliłam dywan - oświadczyłam głośno.

- To dobrze, kochanie - odpowiedziała mama radośnie, a tata tylko chrząknął.

Że co? Powinniście na mnie wrzeszczeć. Powinniście wlepić mi porządny szlaban! A nie wpadać sobie w ramiona, kompletnie mnie ignorując! Niestety moi rodzice byli jedynymi, którzy nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Inaczej sprawa miała się z nianią.

- Panienko Andromedo! Ile razy już powtarzałam, że nie wolno panience podpalać żadnych rzeczy?!

Ta głupia krowa! Jak ona w ogóle śmiała! Przed chwilą byłam zaskoczona, ale teraz poczułam wściekłość. Nie miała żadnego prawa, żeby złapać mnie za ramię, próbując przesunąć tak, by mogła zobaczyć wypalone miejsce na dywanie.

- Puszczaj mnie, ty przebrzydła, półkrwista kobieto! - Wykrzyczałam.

W tym momencie w jej kierunku wystrzelił promień białego światła. Cofnęła swoją rękę tak szybko, jakbym ją oparzyła. Na jej przedramieniu pokazała się paskudna, czerwona pręga.

- Jak śmiałaś - wysyczała, łapiąc mnie znowu, wybijając swe paznokcie w moje ramię i potrząsając mną mocno. - Taka z ciebie bezczelnie panienka. Powinnam...

- Puść moje dziecko, plugawa, półkrwista dziewczyno - ton głosu mojego taty był niski i niebezpieczny. To był najstraszniejszy ton, jakiego kiedykolwiek użył. Ale ja się nie bałam, bo wiedziałam, że tata nie był wściekły na mnie, tylko na nianię. I to mnie pocieszyło. Wiedziałam, że teraz niania musi zrobić to, co tata jej nakazał. I puściła mnie tak szybko, jak wcześniej. Ale tym razem zrobiła parę kroków w tył.

Odwróciłam się w miejscu i pobiegłam do mamy, by rzucić się wprost w jej ramiona. Teraz, z mojej nowej, bezpieczniejszej pozycji uśmiechnęłam się triumfująco. Zarówno mama, jak i tata mierzyli rożdżkami w nianię.

- Nie będziemy potrzebować już więcej twoich usług - powiedziała mama podobnym głosem jak tatuś wcześniej. - Natychmiast się stąd wyniesiesz.

Niania zadrżała, jakby miała zamiar protestować.

- WYNOCHA! - Ryknął tata.

Ona tylko jęknęła i wybiegła. Usłyszałam tylko trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi.

Mama poklepała mnie po głowie i puściła mnie. Tata przytrzymał jej drzwi.

- Musimy przestać zatrudniać ludzi z tak dużą domieszką mugolskiej krwi, Cygnusie. To nie jest dobre dla dziewczynek.

- W rzeczy samej. Ta suka! Próbowała po prostu zniszczyć tę wyjątkową chwilę naszej Belli...

Nie słyszałam już nic więcej, kiedy poszli dalej korytarzem.

Wyjątkowa chwila Belli...

Spaliłam dywan. Posłałam w kierunku niani palące, jak sądzę, zaklęcie. Naraziłam swoje życie, a to była tylko wyjątkowa chwila Belli.

Z napadem złości i płaczu rzuciłam się na podłogę, waląc w nią pięściami.

Bella, Bella, Bella! Zawsze ta pieprzona Bella!


	30. Łzy

I co ja teraz zrobię? Czemu mnie tak zostawili? Co ze mną będzie? Już sama nie wiem!

Siedziałam tak w tej łazience od godziny. Byle tylko najdalej jak to możliwe od pokoju wspólnego. Nikt nie używa przecież toalety Jęczącej Marty. Tym bardziej, nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie, powiedziałam patrząc w lustro. Moje odbicie odwzajemniło spojrzenie. To, co ujrzałam było kpiną. Włosy i ciało w porządku. Ale twarz... Oczy spuchnięte. Rzęsy posklejane. I łzy, wciąż spływające po policzkach. Wyglądałam trochę jak Cyzia. Ale nią nie jestem! Jestem Bella. Jestem przecież najstarszą siostrą. Muszę być silna. Kiedy moje siostry płaczą, myślą wtedy o mnie. Nie na odwrót! Mam dwanaście lat. Jestem za duża, żeby płakać. Ale ja tak bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć, co teraz ze mną będzie? Tata nigdy nie zmusiłby mnie do dodatkowych lekcji z McGonagall, tak? Przynajmniej tak sądziłam jeszcze do niedawna. A teraz... Jego twarz, kiedy mnie tam zostawił... "Nasza Bella jest utalentowana." Przecież to mnie zabije! On tak nie może! Po prostu nie może...

Mam taką nadzieję...


	31. Idealna córeczka

Idealna córeczka

Bardzo się starałam, by być grzeczna na Wielkanoc. Oczywiście mieliśmy na dworcu Kingscross specjalny rytuał na cześć mojego powrotu do domu. Uściski, pocałunki, zapewnienia, że dobrze, że jestem z powrotem, bla, bla, bla... Cóż, w sumie coś w tym było. Cieszyłam się, że przyjechałam do domu!

Lecz cała reszta z mojej strony była grą. Byłam cicha. Byłam miła. Nie biłam się z Dromedą. W każdym razie nie aż tak dużo razy. Wszystko jednak na nic. Nic się nie zmieniło. Tata zaprosił mnie do swojego gabinetu.

- Starasz się być idealną córeczką? - Zapytał, a uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, tato - odpowiedziałam z miną niewiniątka.

- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz - posłał mi znaczący uśmieszek. - Bella, przecież jesteś świadoma, że posiadasz niezwykły talent.

Wstał i zrobił okrążenie wokół krzesła, na którym siedziałam.

- Twoja matka i ja przedyskutowaliśmy tę szansę...

Nadal wlepiałam wzrok w moje dłonie.

- Gdybym nie pozwolił pogłębiać tego talentu, nie uważałbym się za dobrego ojca...

Nie mogłam tego dalej znieść. Każda cząstka skrywanej bezsilności, paniki i wściekłości, która we mnie tkwiła, zaczęła wydostawać się na zewnątrz. Każda łza, kiedy płakałam w tamtej łazience. Każde ignorowane bałaganie. Nawet, kiedy Dromeda ciągnęła mnie za włosy nic nie powiedziałam.

- NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! PO PROSTU NIENAWIDZĘ! DLACZEGO MI TO ROBISZ? JESTEM TWOJĄ CÓRKĄ! JESTEM WASZĄ PIEPRZONĄ CÓRKĄ, WIĘC JAK MOŻECIE MI TO ROBIĆ?!

Uderzałam go raz po raz zaciśniętymi dłońmi.

- Bellatrix, przestań.

- NIENAWIDZĘ WAS!

- NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAŃ!

Popchnął mnie z powrotem na krzesło, wcale nie tak delikatnie. Popatrzyłam na niego, łzy spływały po moich policzkach. On zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej, ściskając w dole moje nadgarstki, żebym nie mogła go więcej uderzać.

- Teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Bellatrix - wysyczał. - Jesteś mądrą dziewczynką i nie pozwolę ci po prostu zmarnować takiej szansę, słyszysz mnie? Przestań zachowywać się jak jakiś rozpieszczony dzieciak i zrób w końcu to, co należy. Będziesz miała te dodatkowe lekcje... PRZESTAŃ! - Zablokował moją nogę, zanim zdążyłam go kopnąć. - Będziesz uczęszczała na te zajęcia, a jeśli, powtarzam, tylko jeśli ocenisz, że McGonagall nie pomaga ci w osiągnięciu postępów, wtedy rozejrzymy się za innym rozwiązaniem. Zrozumiałaś mnie?

Odwróciłam głowę. Nie byłam w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Zdrajca! Byłam jego córką!

- Spójrz na mnie, Bella - rozkazał, łapiąc mnie za podbródek.

Drgnęłam, ale po chwili popatrzyłam w jego oczy. Wściekłe, szare oczy. Takie jak moje. Oczy rodziny Blacków.

- Ja wiem, że McGonagall jest straszną krową...

Na próżno próbowałam zdusić chichot, a on się uśmiechnął.

- ...ale jest bardzo zdolną czarownicą. A ty możesz wiele osiągnąć, ucząc się od niej. Kto wie, może któregoś dnia użyjesz jej własnych zaklęć przeciwko niej?

Musiałam przyznać mu rację.

- Więc jak, spróbujesz? Dla mnie, Bella?

Powoli, bardzo powoli pokiwałam głową.

- Moja dziewczynka.


	32. Kserkses

Było ciemne i wietrzne popołudnie, kiedy to-to pojawiło się w naszym domu. Mogłam się spodziewać, że coś złego się wydarzy. Bella zachowywała się dziwnie przez całe święta. Była taka grzeczna. Nie, nie grzeczna - po prostu na nic nie reagowała. Zupełnie, jakby bała się zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby wpakować ją w kłopoty. To nie pasowało do Belli zupełnie. Nawet pociągnęłam ją za włosy parę razy (może trochę więcej niż parę), żeby sprowokować jakąś reakcję. A tu nic. Nic, zupełnie nic. Ignorowała mnie, rzucając niepewne spojrzenia w stronę taty.

Coś się wcześniej wydarzyło. Coś naprawdę znaczącego. Nikt mi nic nie powiedział, ale... Bella nagle

przestała. Wyszła z gabinetu taty uśmiechnięta, a mogłabym przysiąc, że chwilę wcześniej miała łzy w oczach. A następnym razem, kiedy pociągnęłam ją za włosy, jej pięść zaskakująco szybko znalazła się blisko mojej twarzy.

I właśnie wtedy, kilka dni później, tata przyniósł to-to do domu. Powinniśmy wiedzieć od początku, że to wcielony diabeł. Tata był podrapany na ręku. Miał kilka zadrapań. A przecież tata jest najlepszy i nikomu nie da się tak po prostu podrapać!

Nie to, że od razu to zauważyliśmy, bo patrzyłyśmy na kartonowe pudełko, które trzymał w rękach. Coś w środku się ruszyło i wydało z siebie dźwięk.

- Bella - zaczął tata i uśmiechnął się do niej. - Ostatnio byłaś bardzo grzeczną dziewczynką...

Eee... przepraszam? Moja twarz, jej pięść? Naprawdę?

-... mój kolega właśnie mi to dał. Cóż... - skrzywił się lekko. - Nie wiem czy jest to odpowiedni prezent dla dziewczynki. Jest trochę dziki, ale to rasowiec. Nie musisz go zatrzymywać, możemy się go pozbyć, jeśli go nie chcesz.

Bella odłożyła książkę, którą czytała leżąc na sofie i powoli podeszła w stronę taty. Ja z Cyzią wymieniłyśmy spojrzenia, zanim podążyłyśmy za nią. Patrzyłyśmy jak otwiera pudełko. Robiła to wolno. O wiele za wolno! Do diabła, nie mogła się pośpieszyć? Zwykle była tak samo niecierpliwa jak ja. Odgięła karton na zewnątrz, a w środku na postrzępionym kocyku leżał... najsłodszy czarny kociak, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam!

Z okrzykiem radości, Bella wzięła zwierzątko i przycisnęła do piersi. Przetańczyła z radości przez cały pokój tuląc je w ramionach. A jak mruczał!

Żadna z nas nie zauważyła, jak tata drgnął, kiedy Bella po raz pierwszy spojrzała na kota, tak samo nie widziałyśmy jego zdziwienia, które miał wymalowane na twarzy, kiedy moja siostra ściskała i tuliła swoje nowe zwierzątko. Teraz wszystko kręciło się wokół małego kotka i tylko na niego zwracałyśmy uwagę.

- Pozwól mi go podtrzymać, Bella - błagałam.

Spojrzała na mnie i zamyśliła się.

- Okeeej - powiedziała w końcu przeciągając słowo.

Wiem, że nie chciała się z nim tak szybko rozstawać, ale dała mi go niechętnie. Ostrożnie podniosłam zwierzątko i przytuliłam, dokładnie tak, jak to zrobiła Bella wcześniej. Ale nie byłam Bellą. I to cholerne zwierzę się zorientowało. Z żałosnym jękiem się wydało i wylądowało wprost na mojej twarzy.

Krzyczałam głośno, kiedy ten kot zatopił we mnie swoje pazurska. Prychał i warczał. Mama i tata zaczęli panikować i próbowali zedrzeć to-to z mojej głowy. Nic to nie dawało, a to-to ich podrapało. Podrapało? Niemal poćwiartowało! Ale nie chodziło tu o ich dłonie. Ta bestia atakowała moją twarz!

Wtedy to w jakiś sposób udało się Belli zgrabnym ruchem zdjąć tego nawiedzonego złośliwca z mojej głowy. Przytuliła go i zaczęła do niego mówić.

- Niedobry Kserkses. Nie można tak robić Dromedzie. Ona jest moją siostrą.

Futrzak uspokoił się natychmiast, znów zaczął mruczeć i interesować się wszystkim dookoła, jak niewinne, małe stworzonko.

Wszystko było dla nas jasne! To była jakaś szalona pantera, a nie miły kotek!

- Trochę dziki, ale rasowy - mruknął tata do mamy, kiedy ta wypowiadała zaklęcia gojące, kierując różdżkę na rany na mojej twarzy.

Mama obejrzała się za siebie patrząc na Bellę, która ponownie przemierzała pokój w radości, znów mówiąc coś do tego czegoś.

- Pasują do siebie wyśmienicie.


	33. Kochany, mięciutki kłębek

Mam najlepszego tatę na całym świecie!

Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że przyniósł mi takiego... takiego wspaniałego kotka. Nazwałam go Kserkses, co znaczy "władca" lub "król". Pasuje do niego to imię, bo przechadza się dumnie po naszym domu niczym jakiś pan. Zarazem jest taki malutki. I mnie kocha. Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że przepada za innymi ludźmi. Biedactwo... no cóż. W takim razie będzie to mój osobisty kot obronny. Poza tym, kto chciałby mieć kota, który daje po sobie chodzić i jest zupełną kluchą? Potrzebuję zwierzaka, który umie o siebie zawalczyć. A ten mały potrafi się postawić, oj tak.

W sumie był taki mały incydent z Cyzią, ale już wszystko w porządku. A Dromeda niech przestanie robić z siebie ofiarę losu. Nie powinna go tak straszyć! Podrapał ją tylko troszkę. Przecież nie krwawiła aż TAK bardzo... Mama była w stanie ją błyskawicznie wyleczyć zaklęciami, więc o co w ogóle tyle hałasu?

Kserkses jest taki słodki! Mój kochany, mięciutki kłębek. Po prostu go uwielbiam!


End file.
